Close But Far Away
by CinJu
Summary: Ganti summary. Lomba ini semakin menarik! / "Kau adalah harapan terakhir, Sungmin-ssi." / Bagaimana hari kedua MOS mereka? Oh ya, mengapa Sunny dan Jungmo meminta akun instagram para kaum hoobae? Lihat saja! KyuMin and all pair, GS. Close But Far Away, update chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ide cerita murni dari pikiran saya. Fict ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Cast milik dirinya sendiri, dibawah naungan SM Ent, dibawah asuhan orang tua, dan milik Tuhan.

.

.

Close But Far Away

Chapter 1

CinJu's Fict

.

.

"Seandainya… Aku tinggal di Seoul bersama teman-teman, sekolah di sana, dan pastinya rumah itu banyak yang menghuni, pasti asyik!" seorang anak gadis remaja merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang berukuran _single bed._ Otaknya meneruskan pikirannya untuk berimajinasi lebih jauh lagi.

Dari tinggal di sana, memiliki banyak teman disana, jalan-jalan ke sana, dan masih lebih banyak lagi, pikiran polosnya terus berkutat seakan ia sedang bermimpi indah. Mimpi indah itu begtitu menyenangkan, bukan?

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, sebentar lagi impiannya yang menurutnya tidak rasional itu, impian yang hanya pikiran _absurd_ yang ia pikirkan setelah selesai mengerjakan Ujian Nasional terakhir di SMPnya itu akan segera terwujudkan…

Masih kurang, impian itu akan terwujud bahkan dengan satu bonus, yaitu mendapatkan cintanya.

.

.

"Se… Seoul?!" _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu melongo penuh. Untung saja ia tidak sampai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia barusan melihat tiang besar bertuliskan 'Selamat datang di kota Seoul!' melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Seoul, kota yang selama ini diimpikannya.

"Kejutan kelulusanku itu untuk berlibur di Seoul?" ulangnya sekali lagi, kini dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang bersinar-sinar dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan tahan untuk mencubit pipi mulusnya, termasuk ibunya sendiri yang sedang mencubit-cubit pipi anaknya itu.

"Iya Minnie," hup. Tubuh ibunya –Leeteuk, sekarang sudah berada di dalam rengkuhan Sungmin saking senangnya gadis ini. Ia sedikit terharu. Ralat, maksudnya sangat terharu.

"_Gumawo eomma, appa," _ pekiknya senang dan masih memeluk Leeteuk karena tak mungkin memeluk Kangin yang sedang menyetir.

Tempat tujuan mereka telah sampai. Di sebuah rumah besar dan disana sudah ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir. Kangin ikut memarkirkan mobil mereka, dan menguncinya, lalu mereka bertiga melagkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah itu.

"Teuki!" pekikan itu terdengar sangat membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sehingga yang lainnya harus menutup telinga mereka jika mau telinganya selamat. Yang memekik tadi justru tampak tak peduli dan langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Chulie! Kau terlihat makin cantik saja," gumam Leeteuk di dalam pelukan mereka. Heechul yang mendengarnya menarik kedua sisi bibirnya dan tersenyum dengan tulus dan rona malu-malu kucing di sana karena mendengar kata 'cantik' yang selalu sukses membuat rona kemerahan di pipi seorang Heechul yang menjunjung tinggi kecantikan ini.

"Yo, orang tertampan di Korea!" sapa Hangeng sedikit menyindir dan wajahnya terlihat senang tiada tara karena sahabat lamanya yang merupakan mantan geng nakalnya dulu kembali lagi.

"Yo, orang tertampan di Beijing!" setelah puas membalas sindiran Hangeng (senjata makan tuan tuh Hangeng!), Kangin ber-_high five_ ria diikuti Hangeng dan ber-tos layaknya sahabat pada umumnya.

Dan mereka berempat terlalu sibvuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tanpa tahu Sungmin yang sudah keberatan karena mengangkat kopernya, koper ayahnya, koper ibunya, dan tas tangan ibunya yang mereka titipkan pada Sungmin yang sedang melongo sekarang.

"Eh, kau Sungmin?" seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Sungmin membantu mengangkat koper-koper dan tas berat yang sedari tadi membuat Sungmin kewalahan. Ia juga menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya bersamaan dengan senyuman Sungmin.

"Iya, dan kau… Anak dari Hangeng ahjussi dan Heechul ahjumma?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat pose tampak berpikir yang sangat imut dan dapat membuat lelaki itu tersenyum kembali. Namun tebakan Sungmin meleset.

"Bukan. Aku anak Luna dan Jungmo. Oh ya, aku Lee Donghae," Donghae menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Sungmin sesudah menaruh koper-koper berat itu di tempatnya. Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka bersalaman dengan damainya.

"Lalu anak mereka dimana?" Sungmin duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah karena perjalanan berjam-jam untuk kemari. Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sosok yang baru dikenalnya.

"Biasalah, maniak _game_ itu pergi ke _game center,_" Sungmin membulatkan mulut kecilnya tanda mengerti. Sedangkan lelaki di depannya dengan sopannya menuangkan teh manis ke dalam cangkirnya dan cangkir satunya lagi yang ia berikan pada Sungmin.

_'Maniak game? Pasti ia sangat sombong dan pemalas, tahunya game saja!'_ Sungmin mengambil teh itu dan menyesapnya setelah hatinya tadi barusan membatin.

"Oh ya, namanya Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Ia anak yang sombong dan pemalas, cuman tahu game saja, itu kata orang tuanya," Bingo! Tebakan Sungmin benar 100%, gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meremehkan. Ternyata sifat Kyuhyun memang sesuai dengan perkiraannya, toh.

"Oh, sudah kuduga. Ngomong-ngomong orang tuamu kemana?" benar juga pertanyaan Sungmin. Agak sedikit ganjil jika melihat anaknya tanpa orang tuanya padahal orang tua yang lainnya ada disini. Apa orang tua Donghae tak takut rumahnya dirampok?

"Tidak ada. Aku tinggal sendirian disini, orang tuaku mempercayakanku tinggal mandiri, aku pun malas tinggal bersama dengan mereka yang suka mengatur-ngaturku," Donghae melakukan _rolling eyes _sebelum menyesap lagi tehnya dan mencium aroma melati yang menguar dari teh itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut tinggal sendirian?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit bingung dengan Donghae yang tampaknya tak ada rasa takut. Ditaruhnya teh itu ke atas meja tamu mereka.

"Siapa bilang aku tinggal sendiri? Nanti aku akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun dan kau kok," Donghae menjawab dengan tenang-tenang saja, tanpa tahu bahwa Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Apa tadi yang Donghae bilang?! Ia akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun dan… Sungmin?!

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, aku kan hanya libu– Appa! Eomma! Apa maksud kalian?" Kangin dan Leeteuk spontan menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan dramatisnya. Oh ya, mereka lupa dengan anak mereka sendiri karena sibuk mengobrol yang tak penting dengan sahabat lama mereka masing-masing.

"Eh? Kau kenapa sudah ada di sini Minnie?" Sungmin mendesis. Di tepuknya jidatnya sendiri saking gemasnya dengan pertanyaan bodoh dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Hei, ibu mana yang lupa dengan anaknya sih selain Leeteuk?

"Kopernya tadi ada di mana Minnie?" ini lagi! Pertanyaan Kangin lebih bodoh lagi. Bukannya memperdulikan Sungmin, malah menanyakan koper kesayangannya.

"Eomma, aku dari tadi sudah ada di sini bersama Donghae. Appa, kopernya di sana," jari telunjuk Sungmin sudah menunju pada koper-koper dan tas yang tadi ia letakkan bersama Donghae. Ekspresinya Sungmin? Jangan di tanyakan, sulit untuk menggambarkan ekspresinya. Yang jelas, ekspresinya seperti you don't say yang ada di meme comic.

"Oh, ini anakmu, Kangin? Manis juga ya, cocok untuk Kyuhyun, hehehe…" Sungmin semakin malas dengan godaan Hangeng barusan. Apalagi sekarang Hangeng sok seperti anak muda yang bertampang _innocent_. Benar-benar minta tampar!

"Kyaaaa…. Anakmu manis sekali Teuki! Kau benar Hannie, ia cocok dengan _uri_ Kyuhyun," Heechul berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang sedang duduk manis di sofa merah itu. Ia merangkul Sungmin dan mencubiti pipi gembulnya yang manis dengan gemas.

"Kau tadi ingin bertanya apa, Sungmin-ssi?" pertanyaan Donghae yang rasional sekarang untungnya mengubah mood Sungmin dan membuatnya tidak memasang tampang you don't say lagi. Sekarang Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya walaupun masih ada Heechul yang gemas kepadanya.

"Appa, eomma, apa maksud kalian? Aku tinggal disini? Benarkah? Donghae yang bilang padaku," Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup, ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia kelepasan. Ia menunduk sekilas dan jari telunjuknya danjari tengahnya terangkat, membuat tanda _peace._

"Ehm… Kau tidak mau? Yasudah kalau begitu–"

"Tidak eomma! Aku mau! Aku sudah menantikannya sejak kelulusan SMP ini!~" walaupun tak sopan jika memotong pembicaraan ibunya, Sungmin tetap tersenyum dengan bahagia. Ah, akhirnya impian yang ia ucapkan secara asal di kasurnya waktu itu terjadi juga.

"Appa mendengar kau bergumam ingin ke Seoul waktu itu, jadi appa putuskan appa akan mewujudkan impianmu itu, nak," Sungmin semakin terharu dengan kesungguhan dan kasih sayang appanya, jadi ia segera memeluknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ayahnya.

"Gumawo…" meskipun suara Sungmin kecil,namun dapat di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni rumah. Mereka tersenyum melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga Sungmin yang dibimbing oleh Kangin.

Teng Tong~

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi, namun gadis itu memutar kenop pintu dan langsung saja masuk ke dalamnya dengan hati-hati dan belanjaan bahan makanan yang banyak. Dan seluruh pasang mata langsung memandang ke arahnya dengan rasa penasaran, terkecuali Donghae.

"Eh? Maaf aku menganggu, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, panggil saja aku Eunhyuk, bangapta," gadis itu meletakkan bermacam-macam belanjaannya dan segera membungkuk penuh hormat pada seluruh penghuni, lagi-lagi kecuali Donghae.

"Kau siapa ya?" tanya Heechul sedikit frontal dan memandangi gadis itu dengan perasaan bingung. Seingatnya tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini.

"Ehm… Aku…" Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit malu, dengan pipi yang sudah penuh dengan semburat merah, malu untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya. Donghae yang mengerti keadaan, langsung menuju ke arahnya dan merangkul pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Dia _yeojachingu_ ku, ahjumma, ahjussi," Donghae memamerkan gadisnya dengan bangga, sedangkan para orang tua sibuk memanas-manasi mereka dengan godaan seperti anak muda. Namun yang terlihat, Sungmin sedikit menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"Dia juga tinggal disini, dan dia yang akan memasak makan malam untuk kita," Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya dan kembali tersenyum bangga. Mesra sekali. Para orang tua jadi mengingat kejadian saat mereka dipertemukan dulu.

'_Enaknyaaa… Aku saja belum pernah pacaran karena appa dan eomma melarang, mereka pasti sudah pernah berpegangan tangan, berkencan ke sana sini, berpelukan, dan…'_ Sungmin memberhentikan batinannya sejenak, oh tidak! Otaknya mulai rusak! '_Pasti mereka pernah berciuman! Aku iri tahu!'_

Mendadak Sungmin kembali berfantasi dan memikirkan momen-momen yang ditunggunya, ia membayangkan dirinya dicium oleh pangeran tampan yang ditunggunya seperti di fiksi-fiksi yang pernah dibacanya. Dan refleks ia memegangi pipinya yang sekarang mulai memerah.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin?" pertanyaan Heechul refleks membuat Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan fantasi indahnya dengan sedikit kecewa. Namun Sungmin juga salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan muka yang masih merona dan raut wajah aneh.

"A… Anu… Ti.. Tidak! Donghae, kemarilah, aku ingin bertanya," Sungmin melakukan gestur pada tangannya yang mengisyaratkan 'datanglah!'. Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung saja menurut dengan polosnya.

Sungmin menarik Donghae mendekat padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya dengan volume yang pelan, sangat pelan. "Kalian pernah berciuman? Apa sih rasanya?"

"Hahahahaha!" Donghae terlalu menikmati apa yang sedang mengocok perutnya. Ia sampai harus mememgangi perutnya saking lucunya apa yang ditanyakan Sungmin. "Ah… Kau coba saja praktek dengan Kyuhyun."

"Hah? Apa yang kau tanyakan Minnie?" Kangin mendelik curiga pada anaknya dan Donghae. Pikirannya mulai melayang lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimana jika ia bertanya yang aneh-aneh? Kiamat mungkin? Atau… Ah, ayah ini mulai tidak rasional!

"A… Tidak kok," Sungmin semakin salah tingkah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apalagi yang menanyakan adalah ayahnya yang pemarah. Jika ayahnya tahu apa yang ia tanyakan pada Donghae barusan, bisa-bisa Sungmin langsung masuk kuburan saat ini juga! Aish, lebih baik ibunya yang bertanya, paling ibunya hanya mengomel saja.

"Iya, sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa ada Kyuhyun juga?" Heechul mulai angkat suara. Gigitan di bibir Sungmin semakin kencang, ia semakin gugup. Ada 4 orang dewasa disini, memalukan sekali jika mereka tahu apa yang tadi ia tanyakan pada Donghae. Sungmin bodoh!

"Ah, tidak kok ahjussi, dia hanya mencoba melawak namun ia malu melawak di depan kalian," walaupun tidak cukup rasional, namun setidaknya perkataan Donghae membuat para orang tua cuek kembali dan mengobrol akan sahabatnya saja.

"Donghae-ssi, _gumawo_," bisik Sungmin dengan suara pelan dan mendorong Donghae ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ngg… Eunhyuk-ssi, Sungmin _imnida_. _Bangapta,_" Sungmin membungkuk dan menarik seulas senyum manisnya. Eunhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama, yang pasti keduanya mulai nyaman dan suasana canggung terhapuskan, terganti oleh suasana bersahabat.

"Kau ingin memasak? Wah, ingin membuat _spaghetti_ ya?" tebakan Sungmin benar, karena barusan saja Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk senang. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah dapur dan mengeluarkan isi belanjaan bahan makanannya.

"Kau bisa memasak? Selain _spaghetti, _aku juga ingin memasak Sushi roll untuk kita semua," Eunhyuk mengambil papan bambu pembuat sushi tersebut dan memamerkannya kepada Sungmin dengan gaya yang lucu yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Aku bisa, tapi tidak terlalu hebat sepertimu, hanya bisa merebus atau menggoreng saja, hehehe," Sungmin cengar-cengir malu menyebabkan gigi putihnya terlihat. Lalu membantu Eunhyuk menggoreng _crabstick_ untuk isian sushi mereka.

"Aku juga hanya bisa yang simpel-simpel saja sih, tapi ayo kita memasak, Sungmin-ssi," sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya dan menggoreng telur.

"Panggil aku Minnie saja agar akrab, mulai dari sekarang kita kan adalah penghuni rumah ini, jadi kita otomatis akan menjadi sahabat, bukan?" Eunhyuk memandangi gadis ini sekali lagi. Terlihat kesungguhan Sungmin di dalam kalimatnya yang tadi. Mungkin, ia memang pantas menjadi sahabat gadis ber-_gummy smile_ ini.

"Yap, kau benar Minnie. Panggil aku Hyukkie saja ya Minnie," Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, setuju. Tak ia sangka, ia sudah mendapat sahabat secepat ini. Apalagi ia seorang gadis yang tampaknya baik dan menarik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memasak untuk Kyuhyun loh," goda Eunhyuk sambil menaik-naikkan alis matanya tidak jelas. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia, Hyukkie," Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya berpura-pura kesal, namun masih sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya.

"Info saja ya, dia itu adalah seorang yang dingin dan terkenal tidak punya perasaan loh…," kedua mata Sungmin terbelalak, benarkah apa yang ia dengar dari Eunhyuk? Ah, lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Tapi tetap saja ia terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan sahabat barunya ini.

"Lalu kalau dia dingin berarti cuek, dan kenapa dia mau-maunya tinggal disini? Disini kan ada kita…," alis Sungmin bertautan, hampir menyatu. Jari telunjuknya di letakkan di depan dagunya, terlihat jelas bahwa Sungmin ini masih anak polos yang baik-baik. –walaupun kenyataannya Sungmin sudah tahu apa itu ciuman.

"Kau mau tahu apa alasannya?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk Sungmin jawab secara kilat dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takut Sungmin pingsan jika mendengar alasannya.

"Jangan pingsan ya, itu karena ia dari dulu ingin sekali tinggal di dekat game center, padahal PSP dan PSnya sudah menumpuk," sepertinya firasat buruk Eunhyuk tak terjadi. Yang ada, Sungmin menghela nafas dan berdecak.

"Ck, tahunya main _game_ saja. Pasti nilainya jelek!" tuduh Sungmin yang tidak-tidak. Padahal tebakannya jelas meleset.

"Kau salah, dia ranking satu di sekolahannya yang dulu, pasti nanti ranking satu lagi," Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Hampir saja ia mati ditempat karena membicarakan kejeniusan seseorang. Sekarang jelas kan bahwa Eunhyuk bukan orang pintar, namun sebaliknya? Nasibmu menjadi orang bodoh.

"Oh, memangnya dia punya bakat selain _game_?"

"Katanya sih ia tampan, jadi bakatnya ya pasti macarin orang," tuduhan Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin lega. Setidaknya apa yang dipikirkannya tidak salah lagi seperti tadi.

.

.

_Ditempat lain_…

"Kenapa telingaku menjadi panas begini ya?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan kekesalan yang ia tumpahkan pada _game_ terbaru yang sedang fokus ia mainkan.

"Yo, kenapa kau Kyu?" Kyuhyun merasa pundaknya seperti ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, dan benar saja sekarang temannya yang berkulit seputih salju dan berpipi _chubby_ namun terkesan dingin dan tentunya tampan menyapanya dengan cengiran _innocent_ seakan tak bersalah padahal baru saja ia sedang menganggu fokus Kyuhyun sehingga terpampang nyata tulisan nista yang selama ini paling di benci Kyuhyun, tulisan _'Game Over'_.

"Telingaku panas, lalu aku kalah sejak tadi, menurutmu kenapa Bum?" Kyuhyun masih memasang tampang kesalnya karena tadi permainannya diganggu oleh teman saingan _game_ nya ini. Mungkin memang ia tulus ingin membantu Kyuhyun, tapi kalau ternyata dia itu ingin mengacaukan permainan Kyuhyun dan merebut _high score_ yang harusnya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun? –Ingat, mereka saingan _game_ yang ketat!

"Paling, hanya karena kau dibicarakan orang dan dia mengataimu yang jelek makanya kau sial. Biarkan saja, ayo kita rebut _highscore game _baru ini!" Kibum meletakkan soda kalengnya di tangan Kyuhyun dan mengambil soda miliknya sendiri dan membukanya, tentu saja untuk meminumnya dan memuaskan tenggorokannya yang sedari tadi meminta pasokan mineral.

Ia juga memasukkan dua koin pada slot game yang berada di depan Kyuhyun dan di depannya. Kyuhyun menengguk sekilas isi soda yang sedikit menggiurkan tonggorokannya itu dan fokusnya sekarang kembali pada benda mati yang dijadikannya sebagai alasan mengapa ia mau tinggal di rumah Donghae.

_Highscore :_

_Snow99 (Kibum) : 236_

_Evil00 (Kyuhyun) : 225_

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Namun tak dipedulikan olehnya. Ia tetap fokus bermain pada benda mati yang mengeluarkan suara aneh itu.

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Kyuhyun mem-_pause_ _game_nya dan menjambak rambutnya kesal. Kibum yang _game_nya ikut ter-_pause_ karena mereka berdua tadi melakukan _battle_ menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Diliriknya pemuda jangkung itu, setelah melihat isi SMS dari ibunya, Kyuhyun semakin brutal menjambak rambutnya.

_=SMS=_

_From : Eomma Galak yang Sok Cantik, Sok Muda_

_Kyu, cepat pulang, tidak ada penolakan! Atau kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya, hehe._

"Kibum! Aku duluan!" mengabaikan _score_nya, Kyuhyun langsung membenarkan jaketnya dan segera melenggang pergi (yang singgah sebentar ke café untuk membeli _Ice tea_ langganannya), menyimpan beberapa koin _game_ yang rencananya akan ia gunakan besok. Kibum menatap layar _game_nya dengan seringaian licik.

_Highscore :_

_Evil00 : 798_

_Snow99 : 564_

Kibum tidak kecewa, malah ia menyeringai. Saingannya sudah pergi, jadi ia bebas. "Kau bodoh, Cho. Padahal kau nyaris tak bisa kukalahkan. Tapi kau malah pergi. Terima kasih untuk _highscore_nya."

.

.

"Siapa bilang? Kyuhyun tidak pernah pacaran kok," Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Heechul yang masuk ke dalam dapur dan membantu mengambil daging ayam yang akan ia masak untuk pelengkap _spaghetti_.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa ahjumma?" Eunhyuk memotong-motong ayam itu dan mencincangnya menjadi adonan daging yang halus dan siap digoreng lebih lanjut. Sayangnya, saat ia bertanya tadi, jari tengahnya teriris secara tidak sengaja dan membuatnya kehilangan beberapa tetes darah.

"Hyukkie, jarimu kenapa?" Sungmin mengabaikan daging ayam yang hendak ia potong barusan, namun saat obsidian kembarnya mendapati Eunhyuk sedang meringis kesakitan dengan luka sayatan dan tetesan darah yang sedikit mengerikan baginya, ia langsung menuju ke tempat Eunhyuk, meniup sebentar sayatan luka baru itu dan mencucinya di atas aliran air.

"Eunhyuk! Masih sakit, nak?" Heechul mengambil perban dan obat merah untuk luka Eunhyuk, membalutnya dan membiarkan luka itu kering untuk sendirinya, sedangkan Sungmin menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya luka itu telah di _steril_kan.

"Minnie, ahjumma! Darah itu sudah tidak ada? Hiks," rupanya sedari tadi Eunhyuk menutup kedua belah matanya, ia menangis dan membiarkan darah itu terus menyakiti dirinya, sungguh perih! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah terlanjur terjadi. "Aku… Trauma pada darah."

Manik kembar Sungmin bertatapan langsung dengan Heechul. Keduanya sama-sama khawatir, mata mereka seolah mengatakan '_Bawa Eunhyuk keluar.'_ dan keduanya mengangguk, sama-sama setuju dengan usul mereka. Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk ke teras dan membiarkan Heechul yang menggantikan kedua anak gadis itu untuk berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam mereka _plus_ Kyuhyun tentunya.

Sungmin menuntun Eunhyuk ke arah sofa yang untungnya pendarahannya tidak begitu parah. Cairan merah pekat kental berbau amis itu sudah sedikit mongering, untung tak luka tersebut tak begitu dalam. Sungmin mengelus perlahan pundak Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya. Masih ada beberapa tetes air mata, akhirnya Sungmin memeutuskan untuk memeluk sahabat barunya itu, menenangkannya dengan cara perempuan.

"Hyukkie? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Hyukkie…," pertanyaan Donghae barusan dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua sahabat yang bergender sama itu. Donghae menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, sedikit cemburu akan kekasihnya yang dipeluk Sungmin –padahal mereka sesama wanita.

"Kau… Memelukku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca dan bekas air mata yang sudah mongering di pipi tirus putihnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Eunhyuk merasa tak enak dengan pertanyaan Sungmin barusan ini. Ia menggeleng, membalas perlakuan manis sang gadis kelinci tersebut, dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kecil Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja yang aku tahu, dari dulu teman-temanku hanya mengandalkanku di dalam bidang _dance_ yang begitu terkenal untuk sekarang ini. Makanya aku selalu tak punya sahabat asli yang benar-benar menyayangiku...," Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk sekarang hanya mengambil jeda sebentar, mencari nafas diantara sesenggukan tangisan tadi, jadi ia terdiam, melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan dan menunggu sampai Eunhyuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi sekarang, kau yang baru saja mengenalku malah…"

"Sttt…," Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang kurus tepat di depan bibir Eunhyuk. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang kembali mengotori pipi putih sahabatnya. "Sekarang kau kan punya aku, kau juga punya Donghae yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Mau tak mau, Donghae yang sedari tadi menonton drama _live_ di depannya ini menarik senyumnya lebar-lebar, akhirnya kekasihnya ini memiliki sahabat sungguhan juga. "Benar kata Sungmin, Hyuk. Aku mencintaimu, dan Sungmin menyayangimu. Aku yakin Sungmin itu sahabat aslimu," Kedua gadis itu hanya membalas perkataan Donghae dengan senyuman. Namun Donghae mengerti arti senyuman itu.

Memiliki sahabat terpercaya seperti Sungmin adalah keajaiban untuk kekasihnya. Bagi Donghae, kebahagiaan Eunhyuk adalah kebahagiaan dirinya juga. Kekasih yang baik bukan? Bahkan ia juga sudah lupa kemana rasa cemburu yang tadi sempat merasuki dirinya.

"_Gumawo,_ Minnie," mereka berpelukan lagi, namun untuk yang satu kali ini, gadis ber-_gummy smile_ itulah yang berinisiatifnya. Tentu saja pelukan Eunhyuk dibalas oleh Sungmin, pelukan yang benar-benar menyalurkan rasa hangat dan persahabatan kuat.

"Hei Hyuk, aku rasa kekasihmu juga mau dipeluk, ini Hae," Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sedangkan Donghai menyeringai, jarang-jarang kan ia dapat kesempatan begini, hehe.

Teng Tong~ Teng Tong~

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya!" Sungmin tersenyum setelah tadi berteriak pada HaeHyuk, KangTeuk dan Hangeng di ruang tamu serta Heechul di dapur. Ia mengenakan sandal rumahnya, lalu berjalan kea rah pintu.

Ia membuka pintunya, siluet seorang lelaki jangkung dan berambut sedikit acak-acakan –karena tadi ia terlalu brutal dalam menjambak rambutnya– berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tinggi, memakai _hoodie_ biru dan membelakangi tubuh Sungmin yang ramping dan sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Nampaknya sedang memencet ponselnya, mungkin sedang ber-SMS.

"Silahkan masuk," Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu, ia takut ia salah orang atau apa, walaupun kenyataannya itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sama sepertinya, merupakan penghuni di rumah Donghae juga.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyimpan ponselnya dan berbalik, menyebabkan sekarang posisinya berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Namun saat melangkah…

Tali sepatunya terlalu panjang. Dan sialnya ia menginjak tali sepatu itu.

BRUK

Semua penghuni rumah, bahkan Heechul pun sampai datang ke arah mereka saking kencangnya suara terjatuh yang tadi itu. Dan mata mereka semua melebar, termasuk Kyuhyun yang jatuh.

"Sungmin...?!"

"Kyuhyun…?!"

Semua terlihat _shock_ disaat yang bersamaan. Memang wajar melihat ekspresi mereka yang begini. Karena tadi saat Kyuhyun terjatuh…

Tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Sungmin…

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi…

Karena 'kecelakaan' Kyuhyun itu, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Catat, bibir mereka bersentuhan…

DEG

To Be Contineud…

* * *

Hai, perlukah saya melanjutkan FF ini? Jika ya, cukup berikan saya review. Tolong hargai author yang merupakan manusia. Dan perlu perjuangan mengetik sepanjang ini dengan waktu bermain komputer yang terbatas.

Review = Saya akan melanjutkan FF ini :)


	2. Chapter 2

DEG

Jantung kedua makhluk yang masih berciuman itu berpacu dengan begitu kencang. Kedua belah pihak orang tua mereka masih memandangi mereka takjub, namun tak ada yang berusaha menghentikan bibir dua muda-mudi itu tetap saling menyentuh, tak melumat.

Namun bodohnya, kenapa kedua orang itu masih saja belum ada yang sadar untuk melepaskan sentuhan aneh pada bibir itu? Padahal keduanya tahu mereka sedang dilihat seluruh penghuni rumah. Termasuk orang tua mereka.

Eunhyuk memandangi mereka dengan wajah yang merona hebat, mungkin ia sedang membayangkan dirinya dan Donghae diposisi KyuMin? Sedangkan Donghae juga merona, namun ia tatapannya tak mengarah pada KyuMin, namun pada Eunhyuk, tepatnya bibir merah Eunhyuk yang… Eumh… Menggoda.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Leeteuk yang pertama menyadari akan tindakan yang harus ia perbuat dalam situasi seperti ini. KyuMin tersentak, mereka sama-sama kompak menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Tiga orang tua lainnya saling memandang, lalu memandang ke arah KyuMin yang sudah berdiri saling membelakangi dan Sungmin yang salah tingkah.

"Kami… Aa.. Kami…," Sungmin menunduk, ia menggigiti bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak enak jika terperangkap dalam situasi begini! Bisa saja appanya yang kelewat _over protective_ itu menghajar Kyuhyun lalu memarahi Sungmin. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa, berharap Tuhan memberikannya nyawa yang kedua.

"Aku jatuh. Buktinya kakiku," seolah tersihir, sekarang tatapan mereka terjatuh pada kaki Kyuhyun yang memang sedikit merah walaupun tak mengeluarkan darah. Lelaki itu berwajah datar saja. Dengan santai ia berlalu dari kerumunan dan pura-pura mencari obat merah. Keempat orang dewasa itu akhirnya bersikeras ingin mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia tahu barusan Kyuhyun menolongnya dari kedua orang tua mereka, ia melirik pada Kyuhyun dan berusaha membentuk huruf-huruf isyarat di tangannya pada Kyuhyun. 6 huruf, yang diawali 'g' dan diakhiri 'o'. Bibirnya juga menggumamkan sesuatu, "Gumawo."

"Hyuk, aku juga mau…," monolog Donghae yang masih melihat bibir Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa?" Donghae sedikit terjengkang. Ia kaget, bisa-bisanya suara sekecil itu didengar oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gawat, ia hampir saja ketahuan Eunhyuk.

.

.

_Hai! Aku Sungmin! ^^ Di chapter kali ini, kami berempat akan mulai bersekolah di hari pertama! Sangat menyenangkan bukan? Tapi tentu saja kami juga dijahili kakak kelas menyebalkan. Dan hari ini akan bertambah satu cast utama lho! Siapa? Baca saja chapter ini! ^^_

.

Chapter 2 : New Boy!

.

.

"_Siswa-siswi kelas satu diharapkan segera berkumpul di lapangan! Diulangi lagi, siswa-siswi kelas satu diharapkan segera berkumpul di lapangan!_" suara mikrofon yang dipegang seorang anak yang tinggi menjulang dengan tanda pengenal ketua OSIS menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mau tak mau kerumunan siswa-siswi yang asik merumpi itu harus segera melangkah ke dalam lapangan.

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana, Hae, Min," ajak Eunhyuk. Orang yang diajak dalam perkataan Eunhyuk tadi menurut, mereka bertiga yang tadi sempat mengobrol akrab berjalan menuju lapangan. Akan tetapi… Bertiga? Mana yang satunya lagi? Sungmin merasa janggal. Ia berhenti dan melirik ke sosok yang sedang asik bermain benda kotak tak bernyawa yang bernama PSP.

"Kyu, ayo kita ke lapangan. MOS sudah mau dimulai," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengidahkan pandangannya dari benda mati yang disayangnya itu. Sungmin sendiri sudah melesat ke dalam lapangan, membaur dengan murid-murid lainnya bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kita kelas berapa ya? Kita sekelas tidak ya?" Sungmin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, takut ia tak sekelas dengan ketiga temannya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang sulit bergaul, namun ia telah nyaman dengan 3 teman barunya tersebut. Jika ia berbeda kelas dan ia disuruh untuk bergaul dengan orang lainnya lagi? Rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Aku mau sekelas dengan kau Minnie. Kau juga Hae~," Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai merajuk, belajar merajuk dari Sungmin yang manja. Walaupun tak seimut Sungmin, namun Sungmin sendiri terpesona dengan aegyo Eunhyuk, apalagi Donghae yang notabenenya kekasih Eunhyuk. Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya ingin ia cium –namun tak jadi karena takut. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis.

"Kelas 1-A. Kita pasti sekelas. Aku yakin," Donghae menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Namun senyum itu malah dianggap senyum misterius oleh kedua gadis yang sedang mengkhawatirkan masalah kelas mereka. "Bersama dengan Kyuhyun juga."

"Kau tahu darimana?" pertanyaan di benak Eunhyuk sudah diwakilkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit curiga dengan Donghae. Walaupun Sungmin polos begitu, tapi ia sudah tahu mana yang mencurigakan dan mana yang tidak. Hei, Sungmin tidak sekekanakan yang ada di pikiran kalian kok.

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin menanyakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ditanyakan Sungmin barusan, namun Ketua OSIS sudah membacakan kelas mereka. Dan yang jelas, dari absen kelas 1-A, ada nama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin. Donghae tersenyum.

"Kenapa perkataanmu tadi itu bisa tepat? Apa yang kau sembunyikan sih Hae?" Eunhyuk merenggut tak suka. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa tahu hal privat sekolah seperi ini? Ganjil bukan? Aneh kan jika Donghae yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa tahu informasi penting itu duluan daripada yang lainnya. Lagipula mengapa mereka berempat bisa sekelas? Jodoh?

"Jangan bilang kau ini mencuri data sekolahan!" Eunhyuk memelototi Donghae setelah mendengar tuduhan tak jelas Sungmin barusan. Benarkah apa kata Sungmin? Lagipula Donghae juga memangsedikit aneh dan sedikit nakal. Masuk akal jika Donghae mencuri data sekolah.

"Hahaha. Tidak, kalian salah. Sebenarnya aku ini anak kepala sekolah. Jadi aku meminta ibuku untuk memasukkan kita berempat di kelas yang sama dan ACnya paling dingin, hehehe," Donghae cengar-cengir. Sedikit bangga akan posisinya yang cenderung 'tinggi'.

"Waah… Enaknya...," kedua gadis itu kagum akan posisi Donghae yang menyenangkan. Bisa berbuat apa saja mungkin? Tapi kepala sekolah itu bijak, jadi tak aka nada kecurangan, buktinya nilai Donghae pas-pas an. (Itu aib Donghae)

"Hehe, iya dong… Ngomong-ngomong ayo ke kelas, _sunbae_nim sudah datang, tuh," Donghae menunjuk ke arah kedua _sunbae_ dengan seragam SMA yang lengkap, berbeda dengan para siswa-siswi dengan tingkatan _hoobae_ yang masih berbalut seragam SMP mereka dahulu.

Keempatnya –HaeHyukMin bersama Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam karena PSP kesayangannya itu– berjalan ke kelas mereka. Kelas itu terlihat rapi dengan murid yang masih bercengkrama ria. Juga AC mereka yang ada 2, menjadikan kelas berisi 29 orang itu menjadi dingin. Benar apa kata Donghae, AC mereka yang paling dingin. Asik bukan memiliki teman sepertinya?

Mereka berempat mengambil tempat duduk dipojok belakang, alasannya karena mereka takut jika dekat-dekat _sunbae_nim mereka yang kapan saja bisa mengerjai mereka. Eunhyuk dengan Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun masing-masing duduk sendiri karena Kyuhyun yang memaksa menyendiri –mentang-mentang muridnya berangka ganjil.

"Hai _hoobae_nim. Saya Lee SunKyu. Panggil saja Sunny _sunbae._ Yang ini Jungmoo _sunbae_," gadis yang satu angkatan lebih tinggi dari mereka itu tersenyum, sedikit beraegyo. Ada yang terpesona, ada yang tertawa mencibir, berkata ia sok manis padahal benar-benar manis.

"Menurutmu itu manis atau sok manis?" Eunhyuk menyandarkan dagunya di punggung tangannya, bertatapan dengan onxy Sungmin sambil menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan gadis satu itu.

"Menakutkan," Eunhyuk tertawa setelahnya. Menakutkan? Apanya? _Sunbae_ itu terasa tak ada apa-apa baginya. Ia hanya gadis biasa yang terlihat manis dan kelewat feminim bukan? "Menurutku ada makna kelicikan disitu. Ia tersenyum jahat!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng sambil menutup mata. "Ia manis kok."

"Tidak! Dia sok manis, kau yang manis, _chagi_," Donghae yang duduk di depan mereka tiba-tiba menyerobot. Kata-kata sindiran untuk si senior sekaligus kata pujian tak langsung untuk kekasihnya mampu membuat Eunhyuk merona. Sungmin tersenyum melihat adegan mesra _live_ dihadapannya.

"Gombal," Eunhyuk memalingkan wajah cantiknya dan menutupnya dengan buku bersampul kuning yang menjadi catatannya. Ia berpura-pura tak terayu oleh ucapan kekasihnya barusan. Donghae sendiri terkekeh, beruntung memiliki yeoja seperti Eunhyuk yang manis.

"Ehem, jangan pacaran disini. Aku jomblo, belum pernah pacaran begitu, ditembak saja belum," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terasa sedikit iri juga didalam hatinya. Memang faktanya begitu, belum ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya padahal ia gadis yang manis begitu. Aneh? Memang!

"Masa belum pernah ditembak?" Eunhyuk menaruh buku yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya tadi. Meronanya sudah hilang, sekarang ia lebih ingin mengobrol dengan sahabat perempuannya.

"Iya, tapi pernah ciuman. Padahal kami yang pacaran saja belum pernah toh," Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Sungmin. Wajahnya menyebalkan. Mungkin bahasa gaulnya, mukanya nyolot.

"Ehh! I… Itu kan…," Sungmin merampas buku Eunhyuk, gantian ia yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Enak saja Donghae menggodanya! Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah tertawa tak jelas disitu.

"Chu chu chu~ Bibirnya Kyuhyun langsung merah loh~ Bibirnya basah, haha. Seperti apa ciuman mereka, Hae?" Eunhyuk terkekeh. Wajah sahabatnya semakin memerah. Ia tahu itu walaupun buku Sungmin sedikit menutup wajahnya.

"Sungmin ditimpa Kyuhyun dan mereka berciuman. Hahaha. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk ber-tos ria. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama dengan kompak. Menggoda Sungmin yang semakin ingin menghindar dari situasi menyebalkan begini.

"Itu kecelakaan, Hyuk, Hae!" HaeHyuk malah semakin jahat. Menurut Sungmin mereka memiliki tanduk iblis dan ekor iblis saking jahatnya mereka. Apa yang bagus untuk menjadi bahan pengalihan pembicaraan ya? Setidaknya kan bagus jika mereka diam dan tak usah melihat rona merah Sungmin. "Ah! Lihat, _Sunbae_nim sudah menulis apa saja keperluan kita."

Berhasil! Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dua makhluk tersebut mencatat apa yang ditulis kakak kelas. Kelegaan Sungmin sayangnya hanya sebentar. Karena ternyata perlengkapan MOS mereka rumit dan cukup menyebalkan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berniat untuk mengerjai kaum _hoobae_ yang tersakiti.

"_Sunbae_ akan jelaskan. Yang perempuan ikat kepang dua rambutnya dengan pita. Yang laki-laki memakai topi badut! Bawa juga empeng yang diberi tali. Dan bawa makanan tebakan yang ada di kertas yang akan dibagikan pada kalian ini. Jangan lupa bawa papan bertuliskan nama kalian masing-masing yang diberi tali juga. Semua warna perlengkapan harus berwarna merah. Jangan sampai membeli warna lain. Mengerti?" Sunny menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Untungnya para murid mengerti dan sedikit yang bertanya.

"Apa itu empeng?" Donghae membalikkan lagi tubuhnya. Mencari jawaban dari para gadis. Ragu untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dot bayi," Eunhyuk menjawabnya santai. Yang mendengar jawabannya hanya ber-o-ria. Namun Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Empeng? Dot bayi? Untuk apa? Mereka harus menjaga bayi, kah?

Tiba-tiba kegaduhan tercipta. Seorang siswa laki-laki dengan keringat dimana-mana dan rambut yang kacau balau membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Semua masang mata meliriknya. Seolah ia adalah narapidana.

"Maaf aku telat! Hosh… Hosh…," nafasnya terengah-engah. Capek karena ia berlari sedari tadi. Bertanya dimana kelasnya kepada orang yang lewat, sehingga beberapa kali ia dikira stress.

"Oh, tak apa. Tarik nafasmu," Jungmoo menenangkan _hoobae_nya yang berkepala besar itu. Mengelus punggung _hoobae_nya agar tenang dan pernafasannya lancar.

"Kau telat kan? Letakkan tasmu," Sunny tersenyum lagi. Ia membantu lelaki itu melepas tas punggung nya dan menaruhnya di sebelah Donghae. Mau tak mau ia duduk di sebelah Donghae. Daripada duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak suka kehadirannya?

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" lelaki itu masih bernafasdengan suara kencang. Jantungnya masih sakit karena lari tadi.

"Tentu," Donghae menyunggingkansenyum ramahnya, sekaligus menyodorkan tangannya tanda perkenalan. "Lee Donghae imnida."

Lelaki itu menjabat tangan Donghae. Telapak tangannya masih sangat basah. Donghae dapat merasakannya saat berjabat tangan dengan pemuda yang seangkatan dengannya tersebut. "Kim Jong Woon imnida. Panggil saja Yesung."

"Sudah selesai berkenalannya? Cepat lari lapangan 10 kali karena kau terlambat!" Sunny menyeringai. Belum apa-apa ia sudah menyiksa Yesung duluan. Licik bukan? Dengan langkah malas, Yesung terpaksa harus menuruti kemauan _sunbae_nya itu. Takut jika ditolak hukumannya malah lebih besar lagi, sebesar kepala Yesung mungkin. (?)

"Sudah kubilang apa. Dia itu menyeramkan bukan?" Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit takut dengan Sunny menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin.

"Kalian bilang apa? Kau, yang memakai jaket pink, lari lapangan bersama Yesung sebanyak 5 kali!"

.

.

"Gila! Kakak kelas macam apa itu?! Sok imut!" Sungmin sudah berada di luar kelasnya. Dengan jaket pink yang ia kenakan, ia berjalan malas ke arah lapangan yang menjadi tempat hukuman Yesung juga. Ia berlari dengan malas. Yesung yang melihat ada 'teman hukuman' melajukan larinya, menyusul Sungmin. Setidaknya bisa mengobrol sehingga tak bosan.

"Kau kenapa dihukum?" Yesung memulai percakapan. Sungmin menoleh, menghela nafasnya.

"_Sunbae_ sok cantik itu, ia menghukumku hanya karena aku mengejeknya menyeramkan. Padahal itu kenyataan. Tak sadar diri!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar sudah marah.

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Hahahaha!" Yesung tampak setuju. Ia tertawa puas setelah mengejek _sunbae_ yang menurutnya jelek itu. Dalam hati, Sungmin yakin setelah ini Eunhyuk akan menarik ucapannya yang bernadakan 'Sunny manis' tadi. Benar-benar iblis dibalik topeng malaikat!

"Hahaha. Kau lihat saja, ia sok cantik. Lebih imut juga aku," Sungmin menunjukkan aegyo-nya. Yesung pura-pura muntah. Kebiasaan anak remaja laki-laki untuk mengejek perempuan. Sungmin mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya dan sukses membuat Yesung tertawa sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa terlambat begitu?"

"Rumahku jauh. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang tuaku dengan membeli apartemen atau sejenisnya. Jika saja ada rumah lagi di sekitar sini, aku pasti tak akan terlambat," Yesung tersenyum miris. Menunduk dan melihat sepatunya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalah di rumah Donghae! Ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, aku dan Kyuhyun loh!"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Stt… Bahaya Hyuk! Bahaya! Mereka berdua malah jadi akrab!" Donghae mulai lagi bergosip dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu juga menyetujui perkataan Donghae. Namun Eunhyuk terlihat khawatir disitu.

"Kyuhyun dikemanakan? Padahal_ frist kiss_ Sungmin kan Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk mendengus. Mereka mulai bergosipan. Apalagi Donghae, dia berniat akan mengintrogasi Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya nanti.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan bersama si kepala besar?!" Kyuhyun mendesis. Tanpa sadar ia mengabaikan PSPnya. Game over. Sial. Ia terpaksa harus mengulang permainannya.

.

.

"Hm! Tapi soal Kyuhyun… Kemarin aku dan dia… Ngg… Dia ternyata tampan," Sungmin tersenyum-senyum kecil, memainkan jemari tangannya sambil masih berlari.

"Kau suka dia? Ehm!" Yesung menunjukkan wajah nyolotnya, sama seperti EunHae tadi.

"Eh? Tidak! Lupakan! Lagipula, kau mau tidak ikut tinggal dengan kami?"

"Apa kalian mengijinkan?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Ia melaju menuju kelas terlebih dahulu. Maklum, Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan 5 putaran sedangkan Yesung baru 7 putaran.

"Aku duluan ya! Oh ya, namaku Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

"Min! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" datang-datang, Eunhyuk langsung menanyai Sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin mendapat kesempatan untuk bernafas dulu. Bukankah melelahkan jika sehabis berlari kau malah ditanyai seseorang, padahal kau butuh kesempatan untuk bernafas dulu?

"Kami mengejek-ejek soal _Sunbae_ jelek itu," jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Ia memutar tutup botol minumannya dan meminumnya. Ia sudah mencari-cari air sejak tadi ia berlari. "Ah, segarnya."

"Oh. Untunglah. Hae, kau dengar kan?" Donghae mengangguk. Eunhyuk juga mengangguk. Mereka saling mengangkat jempol tangan mereka dan berkedip. Sungguh membuat Sungmin penasaran dengan tingkah ajaib sepasang kekasih perpaduan antara ikan dan monyet ini.

"Oh ya. Dia terlambat karena rumahnya jauh. Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal dengan kita? Apalagi Donghae dan dia sifatnya sepertinya cocok. Ia ramah, berbeda dengan si pecandu _game_ itu. Si gila _game_ itu dingin, aku takut," Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun. Ya, kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang dingin dan membuat Sungmin kesal karenanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan hm, Sungmin-ssi?" Deg. Gawat, Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Walaupun ia tak melihat Sungmin, namun Sungmin ketakutan setengah mati. Baru kali ini ia tertangkap basah.

"Eeehh… Itu, aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Hehehe," Sungmin berusaha setenang mungkin agar tak dicurigai. Ia juga mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tanda _peace_ di tangannya. Cengar-cengir nya dianggap senyuman bodoh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dasar perempuan," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Akhirnya aku selesai juga," sama seperti Sungmin barusan, Yesung yang duduk di sebelah Donghae meminum airnya. Pasti ia kelelahan dua kali lipat daripada Sungmin.

"Oh ya, kau mau tinggal di rumah kami?" Donghae langsung berbicara pada intinya. Yesung agak tersedak karenanya.

"Maksudnya?" Bodoh. Yesung tak mengerti juga? Sungguh, apa sih isi kepala besarnya?

"Tentu saja tawaran Sungmin tadi," Donghae menopang dagunya di sebelah tangannya. Menunggu jawaban dari teman barunya yang tampaknya mengasikkan.

"Bolehkah? Kita kan baru kenal, hehe," Yesung tampak salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tentu saja! Kita teman, bukan?" Donghae tersenyum mantap. Ia yakin Yesung ini anak baik-baik. Yesung membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Sekarang kita mulai pemilihan ketua kelasnya!" Jungmoo angkat bicara. Tangannya memegang spidol hitam yang akan ia goreskan pada papan tulis berwarna putih di depannya. "Siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri atau pernah menjadi ketua kelas?"

Yesung mengangkat jarinya. Diikuti seorang anak perempuan yang juga nampak tak mau kalah. Namun setelahnya, tak ada lagi yang mengangkat tangan.

"Silahkan maju," Yesung dan anak perempuan itu berjalan kedepan dengan tenang. Siswa-siswi sekarang mulai membicarakan antara mereka berdua. Mau memilih yang mana.

"Menurutku si anak perempuan yang akan menang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik seorang yeoja.

"Menurutku namja itu yang akan menang. Dia kan tampan," perempuan yang barusan memuji Yesung itu menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mulai malu-malu. Hah, dasar centil! Cabe-cabean mungkin?

Oke, kita abaikan remaja centil ini.

"Siapa yang memilih Yesung?" setengah kelas mengangkat tangan. Lebih tepatnya setengah kelas lebih. Jungmoo menghitung, dan hasilnya Yesung 19 orang sedangkan sang perempuan 10 orang.

"Yap, kau jadi ketua kelas. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Jangan lupa akan perlengkapan kalian besok!"

.

.

"Jadi aku boleh ikut kalian?" Yesung menenteng tas punggungnya, mengikuti arah Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin.

"Iya, kau sebaiknya telepon orang tua dulu dan ambil semua barang kebutuhanmu," saran Donghae sepertinya masuk akal. Yesung menurut dan menelpon supir pribadinya untuk mengurus segala barangnya.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah Donghae yang menjadi rumah mereka saat ini. Tak ada yang menyambut mereka. Oh tentu saja. Orang tua mereka telah pergi sejak tadi pagi, mereka ada urusan bisnis dan tak mau mengganggu kehidupan sekolah anak-anaknya.

"Memangnya jika aku disini, aku tidur dengan siapa? Ada berapa kamar?" Yesung mulai khawatir. Takut teman-temannya ceroboh dan mereka akhirnya tidur bersempit-sempitan.

"Tenang saja, kamar ada 5. Kyuhyun tidur sendiri, Sungmin bersama Eunhyuk, kau denganku saja. Kamarnya luas kok, bagaimana?" Yesung mengusap dagunya, merangsang otaknya agar berpikir lebih jernih dan rasional.

"Oke, _gumawo _Hae. Oh ya… Ada satu masalah…," Yesung menggaruk kepalanya ceroboh.

"Masalah apa?" Donghae menepuk pundak sahabat barunya, mencoba membantunya.

"Toiletnya dimana ya?" GUBRAK!

.

_Sore harinya…_

"Barang Yesung sudah sampai. Ia benar-benar akan tinggal disini!" Donghae dengan semangat menceritakan kepada EunMinKyu. Para gadis bersemangat namun Kyuhyun masih saja cuek.

"Oh ya! Empengnya bagaimana? Kita sudah punya semuanya tapi tidak dengan empeng bayi itu kan?" suara tenang Yesung menyadarkan semuanya. Benar juga, jika mereka lupa, kakak kelas akan menghukum mereka bukan? Dan itu adalah hal yang dibenci mereka semua.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku sibuk dengan tugas yang tadi _sunbae_nim berikan. Aku belum menyiapkannya!" Donghae berseru. Ia memukul dahinya. Bisa gawat jika ia lupa, untung penghuni baru ini mengingatkannya.

"Aku sendiri sibuk membereskan barang-barangku," komentar Yesung. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membantu teman-temannya yang sudah berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan.

"Eunhyuk juga sedang memasak," Donghae memijat pelipisnya pusing. Tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bisa diandalkan, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tak mungkin. "Kau saja bagaimana Sungmin?"

"Eh? A.. Aku?" Sungmin tampak terkejut. Ia menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, memastikan apa benar ia yang disuruh untuk membeli empeng seperti itu. Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk, sekarang harapan mereka benar-benar hanya Sungmin. Sungmin, jangan kecewakan teman-temanmu!

"Baiklah…," huft. Sungmin terpaksa menurutinya. Tak enak jika menolak, lagipula teman-temannya ini benar-benar sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Ia juga harus membalas kebaikan mereka bukan? Sungmin sayang kepada teman-teman mereka.

"Gumawo Sungmin!" Donghae dan Yesung tersenyum, mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka secara bersamaan. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis juga.

"Kyu…," panggilan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun diabaikan olehnya. Haah… Sudah ia duga, dan tepat apa dugaannya. Kyuhyun masih fokus pada benda mati hitamnya itu, yang lama-lama Sungmin rasa ingin sekali melemparnya kelaut atau kemanapun asal benda itu lenyap.

"Kyu…," Sungmin mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap saja tak digubrisnya. Gawat, sudah pukul 5 sore! Yaampun anak ini! Jika Sungmin tahu jalan, ia juga tak akan mau meminta bantuan Kyuhyun!

"Kyu, aku tak tahu jalan ke arah toko, bisa tolong beritahu aku?" tuh kan, tetap tak digubris Kyuhyun! Hah. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia terpaksa pergi sendiri, berusaha menemukan dimana toko yang menjual empeng tersebut.

Sungmin merogoh koceknya, uangnya masih banyak. Cukup untuk membeli 5 empeng bahkan masih bisa membeli 10 empeng lagi. Ia berjalan ke arah kiri, mencari toko dengan insting asal-asalannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ia tak tersesat.

.

.

"Dimana Sungmin? Ini sudah jam setengah 6 sore!" seru Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai memasak. Sudah 30 menit, namun mengapa Sungmin belum terlihat juga sedari tadi? Eunhyuk melepaskan celemeknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan merebut PSPnya.

"Hei, kau lihat Sungmin?" _deathglare_ yang sempat Kyuhyun layangkan pada Eunhyuk karena gadis itu berani mengganggu permainan indah Kyuhyun sudah dibuangnya jauh entah kemana. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, dimana gadis itu? Mengapa ia tidak datang-datang? Perasaan kesalnya malah berganti panik.

"Kemana sih perempuan merepotkan itu? Hah!" Kyuhyun pasrah saja. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan kunci motornya, menyalakan motornya dan melaju untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang sekarang berstatus 'hilang' tersebut.

"Bodoh!" Kyuhyun mendesis, tatapannya menjadi mengerikan untuk saat ini. "Harusnya tadi aku mengantar dia!"

.

.

Pencarian Kyuhyun ternyata membuahkan hasil. Sekarang ia melihat Sungmin yang berada di taman, duduk di ayunan dan menggoyangkan kakinya. Hanya tempat ini yang Sungmin tahu. Selebihnya ia tidak tahu. Maklum, dia kan anak baru di Seoul.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya asal. Ia lelah, namun bisa terbaca raut wajah kelegaan yang sekarang menjadi ekspresi wajahnya. Untung saja Sungmin masih belum terlalu jauh. Lelaki berukuran remaja SMA itu menghampiri Sungmin, yang ternyata Sungmin tak sadar akan keberadaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Hei! Tersesat? Dasar perempuan," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Nadanya terdengar merendahkan. Sekarang Sungmin tahu akan keberadaan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak menoleh. Ia masih fokus memandangi kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang diantara angin. Bibirnya dikerucutkan.

Wajah letih Sungmin tercetak jelas, sangat cantik. Siapapun akan menilai bahwa Sungmin memang gadis cantik, karena itulah faktanya. Tetapi secantik-cantiknya dirinya yang letih sekarang, bukankah lebih cantik lagi jiika ia tersenyum? Jika ia bahagia bukankah lebih baik daripada bersedih begini?

"Kau tahu apa perasaanku? Takut. Tadi ada preman yang berusaha menggodaku, tapi untungnya aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan berhasil menumbangkan preman jelek itu. Aku juga berusaha mencari toko itu, tapi terasa jauh. Sangat jauh bagiku~" kedua mata kembar hitam Sungmin mulai terasa panas, pandangannya mengabur.

"Bahkan aku merasa tak sanggup berjalan kerumah lagi. Sikapmu juga sedikit… Keterlaluan. Kau terlalu dingin. Mungkin kau tak suka padaku karena kemarin hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi di depan pintu itu?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan lagi. Yah, walaupun mereka baru saja tinggal selama dua hari, tapi hal itu menyesakkan bagi Sungmin. Sampai ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Air matanya turun deras bersama apa yang selama ini mejadi uneg-uneg di hati kecilnya yang rapuh.

GREP

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin sudah berada di dalam rengkuhan tubuh Kyuhyun. Benar, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan cuek namun sebenarnya perhatian. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun ternyata seorang _gentle._

"Ayo kita ke toko itu," Kyuhyun memberi Sungmin sebuah helm setelah Sungmin tak menumpahkan air mata lagi. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan langkah malu-malu, barusan ia ditenangkan Kyuhyun. Ajaib.

.

.

"Turun," Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melakukan apa perintah Kyuhyun barusan. Dengan perlahan ia turun dan masuk ke dalam toko itu bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka masuk bersama.

"Ahjussi, kami ingin membeli empeng," Sungmin meminta apa yang dicarinya sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap berada di sampingnya dengan santai, mengirim SMS pada Eunhyuk bahwa Sungmin sekarang sedang bersamanya.

"Empeng bayi? Oh, aku tahu! Kalian pasti pasangan suami istri yang anaknya sudah lumayan besar dan ingin dilatih agar bayi kalian tidak menyusui lagi kan?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melongo. Aneh-aneh saja apa tebakan ahjussi penjaga toko itu! Terlalu meleset tahu!

"APA?! KAMI? MENIKAH?! BAYI?!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

TBCnya greget lagi nggak tuh? Hehe. Untuk yang minta update kilat, ini saya turutin. Lumayan cepet kan 3 hari langsung update? Hehehe. Btw bocoran sedikit, ide ini saya dapat karena teman-teman saya membicarakan drama Full House itu bagus. Tapi saya malas nonton drama, jadi saya berpikir bahwa 'Rumah Penuh', artinya banyak yang menghuninya kan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak yang menghuninya anak remaja SMA saja tanpa ada orang tua? Asik kan tanpa awasan orang tua? XD

Untuk KyuMin moments, sepertinya masih kurang ya? Saya sudah menyiapkan kejutannya tentang Kyuhyun kok di chapter akhir nanti. So, ikuti terus ya!

See you to the next chapter!~ (If you gimme some review :p )


	3. Chapter 3 : New Girl

"APA?! KAMI? MENIKAH?! BAYI?!" Kyuhyun dan ahjussi itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Bisa gawat jika mereka terus mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung tuli saking kencangnya teriakan _shock_ dari Sungmin.

"Lah? Terus apa? Kalian kan mesra sekali. Cocok kok, seperti ahjussi dan istri saya, hehehe," ahjussi tersebut tampak salah tingkah, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dibelakang. Dengan senyuman seolah tak bersalahnya.

"Kami masih SMA ahjussi, dot bayi itu juga untuk MOS kami," Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Bisa gila jika ia dituduh yang tidak-tidak dengan Sungmin. Bahkan ia sampai memukul sendiri dahinya.

"Oh hehehe. Maaf kalau begitu, mau berapa dot bayinya?" untungnya ahjussi tersebut langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagipula merea juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tanpa terganggu ucapan sang ahjussi tentunya.

"Lima," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Oh, sepertinya ucapan ahjussi tadi tak salah. Mereka saja selalu kompak, kenapa mereka tidak berpacaran saja ya?

"Ini, dua puluh lima won," Kyuhyun menerima barang yang diinginkannya dan membuka dompetnya, sama seperti Sungmin.

"Biar aku saja," sanggah Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin yang membayar. Ia yang memberikan lembaran 25 won untuk si ahjussi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun kedepan dan ikut menaiki motornya, dengan helm yang tadinya diberikan Kyuhyun kepada dirinya.

"Pegangan padaku," Sungmin mengernyit heran. Maksud Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia yang dingin tiba-tiba malah… "Cepat! Tadi saja kau hampir terjatuh."

Sungmin mengangguk. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Kyuhyun malu-malu. Mereka melaju dengan posisi Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, yang menyebabkan sensasi berbeda bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

_Hai! Aku adalah Yesung, si tampan yang kemarin eksis-eksisan dan jadi ketua kelas padahal kemarin aku terlambat!^^ Hahahaha. Kalian tahu tidak apa kejutan kali ini? Penghuni baru lagi! Bersiaplah Donghae dan kawan-kawannya menyambut penghuni keenam. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ya penghuni baru tersebut? Ikuti saja ya cerita ini! Aku mencintai kalian! ^^_

Chapter 3 : New Girl

.

.

Kelima siswa tersebut berjalan dengan bangganya. Seluruh siswa mulai menggosipi mereka. Berita bahwa mereka berlima tinggal di satu rumah sudah menyebar kemana-mana –karena kemarin ada seorang siswi kurang kerjaan yang mendengar percakapan mereka–, sehingga menghasilkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda pada setiap orang yang ada disana.

"Itu Kyuhyun? Kyaaaa!"

"Lebih tampan si ketua kelas, lihat saja senyumannya, serasa ingin melayang!~"

"Donghae itu kan yang punya rumah sebenarnya? Aku dengar rumah mereka mewah lho, wah Donghae uangnya tebal, suami idaman!"

Blablabla. Percakapan mereka membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik bagi mereka berlima. Mereka berjalan seperti biasa saja, Yesung yang bersenandung, HaeHyuk yang mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana seolah tak tahu tempat, Sungmin yang menatap takut-takut siswi yang men_death glare_-nya karena berjalan di samping Kyuhyun yang tampak malas dengan siswi centil tak berpendidikan tersebut.

"Hae! Aku sebal, sebal, sebal, sebaaaal! Mereka mengganggu kita saja tahu!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya di depan Donghae –semalam Sungmin yang mengajarkan jurus itu– sehingga Donghae harus menelan ludah agar tak mencium pasangan tercintanya disini.

"Tatapan mereka seolah ingin memakan kita hidup-hidup! Hiii~" Sungmin juga ikut-ikutan protes, tentu saja ia malas dengan siswi-siswi sok cantik yang selalu membuntuti mereka walaupun tak jarang juga ada siswa yang ikut membuntuti mereka.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kita bisa merasakan jadi artis sementara, dan mereka sasaeng fans kita," ujar Donghae menenangkan kedua gadis itu.

"Tapi harusnya kita sekarang bangga karena kita berjalan bersama ketua kelas 1-A dan anak kepala sekolah," Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Benar, mereka sebenarnya 'sedikit' memanfaatkan kedua orang itu, hahaha. Tapi tentu saja perasaan cinta Eunhyuk pada Donghae itu tulus. Siapapun tahu akan itu dan fakta itu tak akan pernah bisa dipungkiri.

"Sudahlah, hidup itu seperti lagu Miracle, tak mudah. Ini sih hanya cobaan kecil, jadi kalian tenang saja ya," semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan penuh makna dari Yesung. Ya, ia bijaksana. Readers saja setuju kan Yesung jadi ketua kelas? Hehehe.

"Rasanya ada seseorang yang membuntuti kita tapi sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa harus histeris seperti mereka," deg. Kyuhyun yang pintarnya luar biasa dan berbicara seperlunya telah angkat bicara. Suara bass itu sedikit menakutkan, apalagi dengan ucapannya yang berkata ada yang membuntuti mereka diam-diam.

"Eh? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu Kyuhyun. Sudahlah ayo kita jalan lebih cepat ke kelas kita, kelas sudah ada di depan sana," Donghae akhirnya berpikir jernih dan bisa juga membujuk semua penghuni rumahnya. Mereka berjalan dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda karena perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka memang dibuntuti oleh seseorang, perempuan yang pendek namun tatapannya hanya untuk pemuda bernama asli Kim Jong Woon.

.

.

"Pertama-tama, semua sudah lengkap peralatannya?" Sunny yang bertanya dengan senyuman manis namun dianggap mengerikan oleh semua anggota penghuni rumah Donghae.

"Sudah," jawab semua serempak, kecuali satu orang –Yesung.

"Aduh! Aku lupa papan namaku!" Yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya ia memilih maju dan berkata terang-terangan. "Aku tak lengkap _sunbae_."

"Yah! Sudah kubilang kan kau harus membereskan perlengkapanmu itu dulu! Kau sih…," Donghae menatap Yesung sedikit kesal. Harusnya semalam ia terus memperingati Yesung untuk segera membereskan semua perlengkapannya agar tak seperti ini.

"Kenapa ia yang jadi ketua kelas sih," gumam Kyuhyun menatap malas si ketua kelas yang malah terus-terusan dihukum.

"Sudahlah Hae, Kyu, semua orang juga pernah berbuat salah…," Sungmin menenangkan kedua sahabat lelakinya. Berusaha membujuk.

"Tapi kan-," perkataan Donghae terpaksa putus karena Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya dengan jari Eunhyuk sendiri. Donghae sedikit merona karena… Yah, kan mimpi besar Donghae ingin mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Sttt… Benar apa kata Sungmin. Jadi kau tenang saja Hae," Eunhyuk tersenyum menang dengan manisnya, lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. Padahal sekarang Donghae sudah seperti gurita rebus, merah sekali.

Sungmin hanya memandang iri mereka berdua. "Padahal aku juga mau punya pacaaar!~" gerutunya tak jelas. Nasibmu lah Sungmin, jadi Jomblo terus. Atau… Belum saatnya ia dan Kyuhyun berpasangan? Kkk~ Readers pasti tak tahu bagaimana kisah cinta Sungmin, karena author menyebalkan inilah yang sengaja membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pelan-pelan dulu. Kkk~

_Sedangkan di tempat lain…_

"Yesung dihukum, aku… Aku juga harus ikut dihukum, perasaanku selalu aneh jika melihat lelaki itu, tetapi jika ia dihukum…," seorang anak perempuan yang dikepang dua karena peraturan kakak kelas melepas papan namanya juga. Tak tega si ketua kelas itu sendirian dihukum.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat dan perasaan yang tegas, begitu konsisten. Persetan dengan semua orang disini. Yang penting ia ingin berada disisi Yesung. "Aku juga tidak lengkap!"

Sunny dan Jungmo saling memandang, mereka bertos-ria dan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum meremehkan seolah mereka berdua adalah mangsa bagi mereka.

"Jadi apa bagusnya hukuman bagi mereka? Berlari memutari lapangan atau… Berciuman? Hahaha, mereka cocok lho," seisi kelas bersorak menyerukan mereka, ada yang cemburu tapi kebanyakan sih mendukung mereka berciuman. Termasuk keempat penghuni rumah Donghae lainnya. Mereka malah semangat menyoraki sahabatnya. Bukannya mereka tidak setia kawan, tapi agar sahabat mereka mendapatkan pasangan. Sedangkan yang dihukum, keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Mereka cocok lho… Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook, sesama bermarga Kim, pasangan ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas, sama-sama pemalu, benar tidak?" goda Sunny lagi, dia terus saja cekikikan dengan Jungmo. Harusnya ia dan Jungmo saja ya yang berpacaran?

"Benar!" sorak-sorai di kelas semakin ramai, dasar para remaja, senang sekali melihat adegan drama romance secara _live._ Sedangkan HaeHyuk, mereka sama-sama memandangi bibir pasangannya dengan sedikit nafsu walaupun keduanya takut-takut, tak berani.

"Kalian ingat tidak tadi aku berkata ada yang membuntuti kita diam-diam?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Bercakap-cakap dengan HaeHyuk dan Sungmin. Tumben-tumbenan Kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan mereka, biasanya ia cuek setengah mati.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" pertanyaan balik Donghae mewakili mereka bertiga. Ketiganya menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia, maksudku Kim Ryeowook. Dialah yang membuntuti kita diam-diam tadi. Dan kalian tahu siapa yang dibuntutinya?" Kyuhyun menarik garis bibir kanannya. Ia menyeringai untuk entah yang kali keberapa. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, sangat tajam.

"Siapa memangnya?" Sungmin mengguncang pelan tangan Kyuhyun. Ingin cepat mendapatkan jawaban. Ketiganya memang terlihat penasaran dengan Kyuhytun yang memanfaatkan kejeniusan otaknya.

"Si ketua kelas, lelaki SMA yang bernama asli Kim Jong Woon dan tinggal serumah dengan kita tersebut. Jadi kalian bisa tebak sendiri bukan mengapa ia membuntuti Yesung?" Kyuhyun menumpukan tangannya pada kursinya.

"Maksudmu… Karena Ryeowook menyukai Yesung?" Eunhyuk yang sekarang balik bertanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Ia menyeringai mendapati semuanya tampak berpikir dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Untung untuk kali ini kalian cukup pintar."

.

"Jadi cepat!" kembali ke keadaan semula, Sunny menyuruh Yesung segera mencium Ryeowook. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk patuh setengah deg-deg an seakan jantungnya telah melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menutup kedua matanya, Ryeowook yang polos mengerjap beberapa kali, ia berdoa supaya tidak segera jantungan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk kali ini.

Itu berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya di pipi, namun keduanya merona merah dan seisi kelas menyorakinya, kecuali beberapa yeoja centil yang menyukai Yesung.

"Ma… Maaf," Yesung tertunduk dalam penyesalan. Sebenarnya, manis juga saat ia mengecup pipi putih lembut seorang Ryeowook. Eh? Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Lupakan, Yesung. Lupakan perasaan anehmu!

"Ng… Tidak apa-apa," Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka berdua masih di dalam suasana canggung dan Ryeowook yang masih kaget meraba pipi halusnya. Jika semakin dibayangkan, mereka akan semakin malu lagi.

.

.

**_Kegiatan pertama : Empeng Bayi_**

"Sekarang keluarkan empeng kalian yang sudah diberi tali, lalu…," Sunny dan Jungmo terkikik bersama. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menjalankan rencana jahatnya. Apalagi sekarang mereka semua telah berada di lapangan sepak bola yang luas dan banyak rerumputan disana.

"Jangan bilang kita akan mengasuh bayi!" pekik Donghae yang sudah mati ketakutan duluan. Ia seumur hidup belum pernah mengasuh bayi, apalagi ia sering menghilangkan barang atau setidaknya merusaknya. Bisa mati jika ia menghilangkan bayi tersebut atau melukainya, orang tua bayi tersebut pasti akan marah. Namun sekali lagi itu hanya pikiran Donghae saja.

"Wae? Bayi kan lucu, jadi kau tak mau menikah denganku dan punya _baby_?" Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk. Tanpa ia sadari perkataannya menyentuh sisi sensitive dari Donghae, yang membuat pipi Donghae dihiasi semburat merah.

"Hei! Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu! Kau calon istriku, tahu," Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Yang lainnya terutama kubu 'jomblo' hanya dapat memutar matanya, melakukan _rolling eyes._ Dasar terlalu mesra.

"Aku tak kuat mengganti popok bayiii!" sekarang giliran Yesung yang berpikir aneh-aneh. Dasar sensitifan dengan bayi. Wah, mereka bukan calon ayah yang baik ya sepertinya.

"Hihihi~ Jadi Sungie ternyata tak bisa mengurus bayi ya," gadis itu, Ryeowook, terkekeh sejenak. Ia berada tepat di belakang Yesung yang ternyata mendengar ocehan kecil dari mulut mini Ryeowook.

"Memangnya Wookie bisa mengurus bayi?" deg. Mata Ryeowook membulat. Ia benar-benar ia tak percaya bahwa ini kenyataan. Benarkah didepannya yang membalas ocehan kecilnya tadi itu Yesung? Jika ini mimpi lebih baik Ryeowook tak usah bangun saja! Apalagi tadi Yesung memanggilnya… Wookie?

"A… Aku?" tunjuk Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Jangan-jangan ada anak bernama Wookie. Ia takut nanti dikira terlalu merasa. Kan malu jika melakukan kesalahan di depan Yesung.

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi?" Oh iya! Dasar Ryeowook, harusnya tadi ia langsung nyambung dengan perkataan Yesung, bukannya terdiam dan asik melamun seperti ini. Ryeowook tampak salah tingkah namun malah ditertawai kecil oleh Yesung.

"Aku punya adik bayi, eomma ku sempat menitipkannya padaku di kost sederhanaku, jadi aku lumayan bisa," Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia memang senang bisa mengobrol dengan Yesung, tapi yang kali ini ia pikirkan, adik bayinya yang menggemaskan dan ingin ia cubit pipinya setiap hari. Gadis ini benar-benar keibuan, ya.

Oke, sekarang kita lihat keadaan KyuMin.

"Kenapa mereka bodoh sekali sih?! Mana ada orang tua yang rela bayinya dipinjam anak SMA yang rata-rata masih lemot dan tak tahu apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri sedikit frustasi. Ia menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan HaeHyuk yang kelewat romantis dan YeWook yang sudah jelas punya perasaan khusus, rasa suka atau mungkin cinta?

"Tapi kan jika benar-benar ada yang begitu, setidaknya bagus, ada yang bisa melatih masa depan kan?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut. Namun keimutan itu tak berlangsung lama, ada seorang siswa tak tahu diri yang menabrak Sungmin sehingga Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

Tidak terdengar suara apapun. Ya, Sungmin tak terjatuh. Dan ternyata… Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh dan malah saking kuatnya tenaga Kyuhyun tadi, tubuh Sungmin malah berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian itu bodoh terutama kau," ejek Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa terlihat sedikitpun ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Malah lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya?

Sungmin seakan menulikan telinganya. Ia tak peduli dirinya diejek bodoh dan sebagainya, ia malah tersenyum tipis mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"_Nyaman…_" batinnya tanpa sadar.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, HaeHyuk, YeWook dan KyuMin, hati mereka semua sedang berdebar-debar kencang. Mulut kita memang masih bisa berbohong, namun hati? Hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Karena perasaan itu bukan dari mulut, namun dari hati.

"Hei hei hei, kenapa malah kalian semua bermesraan?!" benar juga perkataan Sunny, tak hanya penghuni rumah Donghae, namun semua murid juga ikut bermesraan. Masa sih hanya karena dot bayi? Konyol dan tak elit sekali bukan?

"Jadi begini, kalian bukan disuruh menjaga anak bayi, tapi kalian harus memakai empeng dan kami akan memfoto kalian, mengerti?" Jungmo menyeringai bersama Sunny yang terlihat begitu menikmati pekerjaan mereka menyiksa adik kelas. Semua murid tentu saja menolak.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas pelukannya dengan Sungmin tadi hanya mendecih kecil. Sedikit kesal juga dengan apa yang menjadi tugas MOSnya. Ia tak protes seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, tapi mana mau ia memakai empeng layaknya bayi padahal umurnya sudah menginjak remaja dan hampir dewasa?

"Yang tidak memakai empeng nanti akan dihukum! Ayo cepat pakai!" seru Sunny dengan wajah bak nenek sihir yang jahat, berhidung panjang, banyak keriputnya, jelek, tapi masih saja suka menyiksa orang.

"Baik…," suara dari para kaum _hoobae_ yang tersakiti terdengar begitu lemah. Ada yang pasrah namun ada juga yang masih mau memberontak tapi akhirnya menurut juga –takut di hukum Sunny yang galaknya mengalahkan ibu tiri Cinderella.

Semua kaum _hoobae_ sudah memakai empeng mereka. Para laki-laki sih ternyata malah keasikan menyedot empeng dan para perempuan memandang jijik diri mereka. Tapi satu fakta yang perlu kalian tahu, mereka semua sekarang lucu sekali.

"Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, lihat kesini," Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh, mendapati Jungmo beserta kameranya yang memotret pose memalukan dari kedua gadis itu dengan cepat bagaikan kilat lalu menuju ke kerumunan para laki-laki.

"Hwaaa! Sungmin, aku pasti memalukan sekali bukan?" Eunhyuk tampak mewek, tidak suka dengan kamera Jungmo malahan sampai men-_death glare_ kameranya, mungkin ia sekarang benci kamera Jungmo lebih dari apapun.

"Aku lebih memalukan lagi, Hyuk! Kau pasti akan tertawa melihat fotoku yang bertampang memelas tapi memakai dot bayi seperti anak bayi yang bahkan belum pernah menginjak bangku TK! Aku jelek, sangat jeleeek!" erang Sungmin frustasi dan lanjutlah acara mewek-mewekan mereka berdua.

"Tidak kok, kalian tidak jelek," tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang memakai dot bayi sama seperti mereka berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kalian manis. Oh ya, namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Ngomong-ngomong kami memang jelek jika berpose begini kok, manis apanya jika kita memakai empeng yang seharusnya untuk bayi?" Sungmin menunduk lagi, malu karena ia sedang memakai empeng padahal ia tak mau.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, panggil aku Eunhyuk saja. Benar kata Sungmin. Kami malah terlihat konyol bersama empeng menyebalkan begini. Pasti satu sekolah akan menertawai kami," Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang memainkan rerumputan.

"Siapa bilang?" Ryeowook tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Coba kita gwiyomi bersama-sama. Pasti imut, aku yakin itu."

"Gwiyomi?!" Eunhyuk menganga lebar. Jelas saja, mana ada orang yang disiksa harus mengemut empeng dan disiksa terus-terusan begini malah harus melakukan gwiyomi selain Ryeowook?

"Bukankah nanti kita malah terlihat tambah konyol? Begini saja kita sudah tampak terlalu konyol, apalagi jika kita melakukan gwiyomi. Nanti _sunbae_ berhati saudara tirinya Cinderella malah menertawai kita secara brutal dan puas," perkataan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk menjadi lebih lesu lagi, tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook.

"Coba saja. Ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama," Ryeowook mengangkat kedua jari telunjuknya, lalu menaruhnya di pipi putih yang tadi dikecup Yesung. "Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk malah memandang bingung teman barunya. Masih memakai dot bayi namun kenapa malah santai-santainya ia melakukan gwiyomi? Tak malu kah? Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, Ryeowook memang malah terlihat imut karenanya. "Hahaha. Kau memang manis Ryeowook-ssi."

"Panggil aku Wookie saja agar kita akrab," ralat Ryeowook dengan senyuman manisnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kedua gadis yang berstatus teman barunya. Satunya tangan Sungmin, dan yang satunya lagi tangan Eunhyuk. "Ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu-ragu. Mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan imut dan bernyanyi lirik lagunya bersama dengan Ryeowook walaupun masih harus memakai empeng. Tapi, ternyata mereka menikmatinya juga. Malah di akhir lagu yang gerakannya mengharuskan mereka mencium keenam jari mereka masing-masing mereka tetap senang-senang saja.

"Kau lihat kekasihmu dan kekasih Kyuhyun, mereka kenapa bisa-bisanya gwiyomi padahal ada empeng bayi yang menyiksa mereka?" Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala besarnya. Donghae yang disebelahnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ia bukan pacarku, kepala besar!" protes Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan. Yang dimaksud Kyuhyun malah tersenyum saja, senyum bodoh.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau calon pacarnya," Yesung tampak santai-santai saja saat Kyuhyun ingin mencekoki batu untuk mengempeskan sedikit saja kepalanya yang berukuran kelewat dari garis normal itu.

"Sungie, kekasihmu juga melakukan gwiyomi itu. Malah ia yang mengajak kekasihku dan Sungmin," goda Donghae santai yang malah sedang menunggu reaksi Yesung.

"Hei, ia bukan kekasihku," Yesung membuang wajahnya, jujur saja pipinya tadi sempat memanas mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Tapi kau dan dia tadi mengobrol kan? Kau tadi mencium pipinya dengan tulus kan? Kau dan dia tadi menggunakan nama masa kecil kalian padahal itu percakapan pertama kalian bukan? Itu tandanya kau menyukai dia, Yesung," perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Orang mana coba yang baru pertama bertemu tapi sudah saling memanggil nama kecil kalian selain kedua orang yang saling menyukai?

"Ah! Donghae, kau akan merasakan pembala-," perkataan Yesung terpaksa berhenti disitu juga. Jungmo dan kamera menyebalkannya yang dibenci hampir seluruh kaum _hoobae_ kini telah mengarahkan kameranya pada mereka bertiga.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon dan Lee Donghae menolehlah kemari," ketiganya menatap kamera

Jungmo yang sama-sama mereka benci. Dan disaat itu jugalah, kamera Jungmo mengabadikan berbagai ekspresi lucu mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun yang cuek tapi anteng memakai dot bayi, Donghae yang tertawa, dan Yesung yang tampak marah pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih, nanti fotonya akan kucetak," Jungmo mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda mereka bertiga. Namun ketiganya malah menatap jijik Jungmo, seakan Jungmo adalah virus. Dan tak jauh dari sana ada Sunny yang sibuk tertawa. Dasar singa betina yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh anak SMA.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana saat dia tadi melakukan ini?" Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya mempraktekkan gerakan Jungmo tadi.

"Ia terlihat menggelikan," jawab Donghae jujur yang sedari tadi mual karena Jungmo dan untungnya ia tak muntah ditempat saat itu juga.

"Tapi kau lebih parah lagi," Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengejeknya barusan. Sebenarnya ia imut, tapi jika lelaki yang melihatnya… Mereka mungkin akan muntah ditempat.

"Kau tak pantas mempoutkan bibirmu itu, tak bagus," sekarang Donghae yang menggoda Yesung. Sungguh, Yesung ingin sekali mencekiknya saat ini.

.

.

**_Kegiatan kedua : Makan_**

"Kalian sudah membawa masing-masing bekal yang sudah diminta bukan?" tanya Jungmo memastikan. Dan untungnya kali ini mereka semua mengangguk tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"Sekarang coba kumpulkan kepada _sunbae_ dan nanti _sunbae_ akan membagikannya secara acak," titah Sunny segera dilaksanakan Yesung sebagai ketua kelas, ia mengumpulkan setiap bekal yang ada di meja mereka, dan saat ia mengambil bekal milik Ryeowook… Ternyata tangan mereka bersentuhan, entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja dan siapa pelakunya, yang pasti keduanya sedang merona hebat saat itu juga.

Sunny dan Jungmo membagikan acak bekal makanan mereka yang masing-masing berbeda isinya karena makanan tersebut memakai tebakan dan harus ditebak dulu baru memasaknya.

Sungmin membuka kotak bekal yang diterimanya, tebakan makanan yang diterimanya adalah 'gulung rumput laut', dan ternyata apa isi bekalnya benar-benar nyambung, yaitu kimbap. Ia memakannya dengan lahap, dan tersenyum ketika tahu bahwa yang membuatnya adalah Kyuhyun. Kebetulan sekali.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia membuka bekalnya, sedikit menyeringai melihat yang membuatnya adalah Sungmin dan kata kunci tebakannya adalah 'nasi cokelat'. Ya, lumayan ia kali ini mendapat nasi goreng. Ia cukup menyukai makanan satu itu.

Ia membuka kotak makannya, dan apa yang ia temukan? Bukan, bukan nasi goreng yang enak dan menunggu untuk dimakan, tetapi malah benar-benar nasi cokelat! Nasi perah yang dimasak bersama lelehan cokelat yang sudah mengeras.

"Lee Sungmin.," panggil Kyuhyun tegas sehingga mengusik acara makan gadis itu yang sekarang tengah tersedak dan terpaksa harus meminum air agar tidak tersedak lagi.

"Apa?" balas Sungmin sedikit berani.

"Kenapa kau malah memasak nasi yang dilelehkan dengan cokelat?" Kyuhyun terlihat malas. Lagipula mana cocok nasi jika dimakan dengan cokelat? Sampai kapanpun nasi cokelat tidak akan cocok.

"Kan tugasnya memang mengharuskanku membawa bekal nasi cokelat, ya kubuat lah," jawab Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Yaampun! Anak ini!

"Terserahmu lah," Kyuhyun pasrah. Lagipula sudah ada Sunny di depannya yang mengharuskannya memakan bekal dari Sungmin. Namun ketika ia kunyah, ia tidak merasakan rasa aneh sedikitpun di dalamnya. Jujur saja, ini enak. Mungkin motivasi baru di dalam industri makanan?

"Tidak buruk juga," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar yang jelas sekali didengar Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum menang.

Dan kalian tahu? Diantara satu kelas 1-A, hanya mereka sendirilah yang bekalnya seakan tertukar. Maksudku, Sungmin mendapat bekal Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mendapat bekal Sungmin. Apakah ini kebetulan atau memang jodoh?

.

.

"Hae, aku dan Sungmin rasanya terlalu sepi. Masa dirumah hanya ada 2 perempuan sedangkan laki-lakinya ada tiga? Boleh ya aku mengajak Wookie untuk tinggal juga dengan kita?" bujuk Eunhyuk pelan-pelan, terlihat sekali ia ada maunya.

"Iya Donghae, Wookie juga tadi bercerita ia sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru yang lebih banyak teman-temannya agar ia tak sendirian dan berbahaya, boleh kan? Hitung-hitung kami bantu dia PDKT dengan Yesung hehehe," Sungmin cengar-cengir bersama Eunhyuk. Oh, ini toh rencana mereka. Dasar perempuan yang terlalu suka romance.

"Boleh ya Hae? Ya? Ya? Ya?" desak Eunhyuk semakin erat memeluk Donghae. Wajahnya juga semakin dekat dengan wajah Donghae yang sekarang sibuk menelan ludah, menahan keinginannya mencium Eunhyuk disini, padahal disini masih di dalam kelas –walaupun sekarang sedang istirahat dan rata-rata para murid pergi ke kantin sih.

"Terserah kalian sih," mereka berdua tos bersama-sama, akhirnya Donghae mengijinkan mereka juga.

"Terima kasih Hae!"

.

.

"Wookie! Kau mau tidak tinggal dengan kami? Donghae sudah mengijinkan, lagipula kau sekarang sudah tak perlu takut bahaya lagi kan? Sudah ada kami!" Eunhyuk tampak bangga, apalagi bangga dengan kekasihnya yang sudah mengijinkan Ryeowook untuk tinggal dengan mereka.

"Mau ya?" sekarang Sungmin yang mendesak Ryeowook.

"Ah, apa tidak merepotkan?" Ryeowook tentu saja merasa segan. Ia sebenarnya dari seminggu yang lalu sudah mengepak barang-barangnya agar tidak repot saat sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru. Tapi ternyata disaat begini dua orang yang baru dikenalnya sudah mengajak tinggal di rumah Donghae.

"Iya, disana ada Donghae, aku, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung. Hitung-hitung kami membantu kau PDKT dengan Yesung, hehehe," Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bertos-ria. Mereka tampaknya mengacuhkan wajah Ryeowook yang sudah memerah.

"Kenapa kalian bisa…-,"

"Bisa tahu tentang perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Mengagetkan mereka semua. "Kau kan yang tadi sempat membuntuti kami diam-diam? Dan kau kan yang menatap Yesung terus?"

"A… Iya, maaf jika kalian terganggu, aku…," Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lebih baik ia disuruh menembak Yesung saja daripada terjebak di keadaan begini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Wookie," gumam seseorang yang menonton mereka dari tadi. Ya, itu adalah Yesung. Ajaib bukan? Hah~ Apa sebenarnya perasaan mereka? Hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Tak apa, tinggalah dengan kami jika kau mau," Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Yang pasti bagiannya kali ini sudah selesai, jadi untuk apa mengganggu percakapan anak perempuan? Ia kan laki-laki.

"Aku mau," jawab Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Pandangannya seolah mengunci Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Bagus!" EunMin bertos-ria lagi, mengekspresikan dirinya. Penghuni rumah Donghae sekarang bertambah lagi!

.

.

"Nanti kalian berkumpul lagi disekolah ini, tepatnya dilapangan, jam 3, oke? Jangan lupa akan perlengkapan kalian," nasehat Sunny malah diacuhkan para _hoobae_ karena sekarang semua membenci dirinya. Mereka hanya berpura-pura mengangguk saja.

"Dan kalian tahu? Akan ada lomba nantinya. Hadiahnya menarik. Kalian lihat saja oke?" para murid sekarang terbelalak lebar. Mereka terlihat nafsu seakan ingin memenangkan langsung lomba itu tanpa memberikan peluang bagi yang lainnya.

Tapi, kira-kira lomba apakah itu? Dan yang kalian tahu, lomba itu malah akan mendatangkan pertanda baik bagi salah satu couple kita, KyuMin…

To Be Contineud…

* * *

Ada yang nanya kenapa Kibum jadi cowo. Ehm, seinget saya sih saya kaga sebut loh apa gender Kibum. Dan bagus, readers yang ini kritis, ia tahu apa yang akan saya jadikan kejutan, hehe. Kibum gendernya masih burem, dan ada kejutan untuk pairing SiBum (yang pasti Siwonnya kaga di GS)

Soal ID Kyuhyun yang "Evil00" itu, saya iseng! '00' nya itu saya asal kasih nama aja, jadi jangan kepengaruh, kadang kalo saya lagi ngetik kayak nggak sadar diri XD

Hyuk takut darah, nanti ada sidestory untuk itu, yang pairing HaeHyuk

Soal Full House, baguslah kalau ini nggak ada kemiripan sama Full House. Kalau mirip sama aja saya kayak nge plagiat dong? ._.

Typo saya emang nakal nih, maklum saya istri Donghae *dibakar Eunhyuk*

Line? Jangan kaget ya, saya line 01 XD *ketahuan deh authornya bocah*

**P.S : **Untuk update, maaf di chapter depan mungkin agak telat, soalnya saya minggu depan UAS, dan saya mau tak mau harus belajar agar naik kelas. Bisa kan dimaklumi? Oh ya, saya harap tolong jangan biasakan jadi Silent Readers, kalian tahu kan habis UAS biasanya mood hilang? Mood saya juga hilang, apalagi kalau lihat banyak SiDers, saya bisa-bisa otaknya lemot dan putus asa ._. Jadi sekali lagi, author adalah manusia, perlu dihargai.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter! (If you gimme some review) Love u readers!


	4. Chapter 4 : Fighting!

"Lomba apa, sunbaenim?" seorang laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya karena dia cast ngga penting (author jahat mode on) mengangkat jarinya terlebih dahulu, agar sopan saat ia bertanya. Sunny dan Jungmo hanya cengar-cengir sendiri. Mungkin senyum yang misterius tapi yang jelas murid-murid takut melihat senyum menyebalkan mereka.

"Hehe, rahasia. Oh ya Jungmo, kau lupa sesuatu tentang instagram?" Sunny menyikut Jungmo dengan sikunya. Jungmo yang tahu apa maksud rekannya mengangguk-angguk sehingga para hoobae semakin curiga dengan tingkah laku mereka.

"Sebelum pulang, kalian beritahu dulu pada kami nama akun instagram kalian ya," semua murid hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mulai menulis akun instagram mereka di kertas memo kecil berwarna kuning yang dibagikan oleh Jungmo dan Sunny.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Sungmin merasa agak aneh. Untuk apa Sunbae itu meminta alamat akun instagram mereka? Tapi ya entahlah, Sungmin tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Lagipula apa salahnya memberikan alamat akunnya?

Sementara itu Kyuhyun juga berpikir hal yang sama. Dan untungnya otak yang ber-IQ tinggi itu bisa menebak duluan apa yang akan dilakukan sunbae gila mereka. Sebenarnya lebih baik ia berpura-pura tak punya akun instagram, tapi ia tahu Sunbaenya tidak akan mudahpercaya begitu, jadi ia menulisnya saja.

"Untuk apa sih?" sedangkan si pemilik rumah alias Donghae malah menggerutu tak jelas. Pasalnya ia sudah berencana membuat status di akun instagramnya tentang kejelekan sunbae mereka. Tapi sekarang impiannya landas sudah. Pasti kedua sunbae menyebalkan itu akan menemukan statusnya dan menghukum Donghae, hah ia tak mau!

"Jangan-jangan... Sunbae gila itu mau mengadakan lomba ketampanan lewat selca di instagram... Kalau begitu aku pasti menang, aku kan tampan hehehe," Yesung malah bergumam narsis membayangkan kontes ketampanan selca dimenangkan olehnya padahal belum tentu lombanya itu lomba selca.

"Jangan bilang kedua sunbae sok cantik dan sok tampan itu mulai naksir dengan salah satu dari kita," Eunhyuk yang notabenenya memiliki pikiran paling 'romantis' diantara mereka malah membayangkan yang lebih tak masuk akal lagi.

"Instagram? Ah nanti aku minta instagram Sungie ah! Hehe," sekarang Ryeowook malah berblushing-ria, membayangkan dirinya dan Yesung berchatting-ria padahal nanti mereka juga akan satu rumah. Dasar yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Kalian boleh pulang," Sunny dan Jungmo yang barusan kembali mengambil memo kecil yang berisi alamat akun instagram masing-masing menunjuk pintu kelas mereka. Ya, mereka dipersilahkan pulang dan tentu saja mereka cepat-cepat pulang, daripada jadi korban dua sunbae tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini.

"Hei hei mau kemana?!" Donghae mengejar ketiga perempuan yang malah pergi ke jalan yang berbeda arah dengan rumah mereka. Tapi yang ada malah mereka tak mendengarkan.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya mendengar teriakan tak jelas dari Donghae. "Tentu saja ke apartemen Wookie untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang sudah dikemas," Donghae yang baru ingat menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kalian yang akan membawa barang-barangnya Wookie kan? Kan?" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannyaㅡbuing-buingnya.

Eunhyuk yang menerima sinyal dari Sungmin mengerti, ia ikut mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Merayu kekasihnya sendiri dengan manja.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang merasa merepotkan mereka hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia cengar-cengir sendiri dan terus bergumam, "Hehehe..."

Donghae terpaksa menuruti ketiga gadis tersebut, sebenarnya tadi ia ingin memakan bibir Eunhyuknya saat itu juga, tetapi ia tahan.

"Kenapa aku sial terus? Kenapa kami malah dimanfaatkan? Kenapa aku selalu takut mencium bibir kekasihku sendiri sih padahal KyuMin saja sudah pernah berciuman! Huaaa author jahat!" Donghae malah meraung-raung tak jelas setengah pasrah setengah tidak. Ini kan nasibmu, Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

_Tebak siapa aku? Aku yeoja yang bertubuh paling mungil, dan penghuni baru! Ya, aku Ryeowook.^^ Lomba apa yang ada di chapter ini? Dan kenapa sunbae menyebalkan itu meminta akun instagram kami? Ikuti saja ya!_

Close But Far Away

Chapter 3 : Fighting!

.

.

"Tulangku...," Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sendiri karena tulangnya terasa patah, amat sakit. Barang bawaan Ryeowook tak sedikit dan tak ringan, maka dari itu para laki-laki terpaksa harus berjuang membawa barang Ryeowook selama 15 menit.

"Cepat sekali kau menuanya, Hae," Yesung mengeluarkan wajah menyebalkan yang minta ditamparnya. Langsung saja Donghae yang tak suka mengejarnya untuk menjitaknya, tapi sayang Yesung lari dengan begitu cepat, sehingga dapat dilihat Tom & Jerry secara live.

"Kekanakan," Kyuhyun tampak sedikit terganggu tapi ia tetap acuh. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Wookie! Wookie! Siniii!~" Eunhyuk yang terlalu aktif seenaknya saja menarik-narik tangan Ryeowook sehingga sang empunya hampir terjatuh. Sungmin malah ikut menarik-narik tangan Ryeowook ke arah kamar mereka.

"Ini kamar kita. Kita tidur bertiga bagaimana?" Ryeowook mengangguk senang kepada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang memasang tampang memelas dan memohon pada dirinya.

"Horeee kita dapat roomate lagi!~" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin cekikikan khas yeoja bersama dan saling menepukkan telapak tangan mereka, bertos ria.

**PLUK.**

Wajah Sungmin tertimpa bantal pink nya yang barusan dilempar.

"Ayo kita perang bantal," Ryeowook menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya pada kedua teman sekapigus roomate barunya. Ya, dia yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan bantal pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau jahat!" Sungmin malah sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal padahal sebenarnya agar kedua temannya lengah dan ia bisa melempari mereka bantalnya pada saat itu juga. Tapi keduanya tak peduli dan malah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbisik-bisik, entah mendiskusikan apa.

Sekali lagi, wajah Sungmin terkena bantal dan kali ini pelakunya sang yeoja bergummy smile, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terkekeh geli dan saling berpandangan jahil.

"Akan kubalas kalian berdua!" Sungmin tersenyum jahat menyamai senyum Sunny, ia melempari bantal ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang memang berdekatan. Tapi sayangnya mereka berdua berhasil menghindar, Eunhyuk yang tubuhnya memang lentur menunduk tepat pada waktunya dan Ryeowook menghindar ke samping.

**PLUK**

Namun, tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada suara 'pluk' yang kencang barusan?

Ketiga gadis itu terbelalak. Gawat. Mereka semua melotot kaget.

Dan ternyata bantal itu mengenai wajah tampan seorang laki-laki yang juga penghuni rumah ini. Bukan kekasihnya Eunhyuk, bukan orang yang disukai Ryeowook juga, jadi sudah jelas bukan? Orang itu... Kyuhyun.

"Lee. Sung. Min," Kyuhyun mendesis tajam. Dan seketika Sungmin langsung merinding, bahkan bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak saat itu juga. Bahaya, ia membuat masalah lagi. Ia bahkan sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri, gugup.

"Memasaklah, lihat mereka," Kyuhyun menggenggam kenop pintu dan menutup pintunya. Disaat itu jugalah Sungmin dapat kembali bernafas dengan lega. Untungnya Kyuhyun tak marah.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus memasak," suara Eunhyuk yang tengah memasang tampang bosan ke arah pintu yang baru dibukanya membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Lihat saja mereka, memalukan," bagaimana tak memalukan? Yesung dan Donghae sama-sama bergumam 'lapar' sedari tadi. Menyebalkan sekali bagi para gadis. Apa mereka sudah kembali lapar padahal baru saja di sekolah mereka makan?

"Mereka tadi kan hanya makan kue, maklumi saja Hyuk," perkataan Sungmin tak salah. Mereka memang hanya kedapatan bekal berisi makanan ringan saja, pantas mereka lapar lagi. Eunhyuk berjalan keluar, tapi ia kembali lagi karena tangan Ryeowook yang mencekalnya.

"Jangan. Hari ini biar aku saja, ya?" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling berpandangan bingung. Ehm, tak ada salahnya. Mereka juga tak takut masakan Ryeowook buruk kok. Masalahnya kan Ryeowook hari ini tamu?

"Tak apa. Aku bercita-cita menjadi chef. Jadi biarkan aku ya?" Ryeowook seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kedua teman barunya. Keduanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ryeowook berkutat dengan alat dapur.

**Tring~**

Pada saat itu, ponsel Sungmin berbunyi. Ia merogoh koceknya dan mendapati ada sebuah pemberitahuan yang masih baru.

"Dari instagram," gumam Sungmin sebelum ia membuka notification nya.

"Huwaaaaa!~ Hyukkie! Ini memalukan!" sontak Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar pekikan keras dari Sungmin. Hei, memangnya ada apa? Dia seperti baru melihat hantu saja. Bahkan lebih kencang daripada segerombolan yeoja yang merupakan fans dari Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Apa sih Minnie?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin dan dia langsung merebut ponsel Sungmin. Wajahnya berubah shock saat itu juga. Ternyata, Sunny dan Jungmo menggugah foto mereka yang sedang memakai empeng bayi dan menandainya pada akun instagram mereka.

"Jadi ternyata ini tujuan mereka meminta alamat akun instagram kita?!" Sungmin akhirnya baru sadar. Hah, harusnya tadi ia memberikan yang palsu saja.

"Bagaimana ini? Donghae pasti akan menertawakanku," Eunhyuk malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hei, pose mereka imut, bukannya jelek. Dan mana mungkin kekasihnya sendiri menertawakannya? Yah, kalian tahu lah seberapa cintanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, pasangan paling so sweet.

"Kau masih lebih baik daripada aku. Asal kau tahu appa dan eommaku itu _update_ sekali, dan pasti nanti mereka tertawa melihat fotoku ini. Aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan mengomentari yang aneh-aneh tentang foto kita," Sungmin memasang tampang makin malas lagi. Memang appa dan eommanya sangat _update_.

.

"Dasar nenek sihir and _the_ _beast_! Kau lihat Sungie, gila! Memalukan!" suara Donghae yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sebenarnya tak berpengaruh pada Yesung. Yesung sudah melihat foto penuh empeng mereka yang diunggah Sunny dan Jungmo.

"Aku sudah lihat, Hae. Ini... Sungguh, aku ingin menyanyikan _gloomy_ _sunday_ di hadapan mereka!" Yesung sepertinya mulai sadis. Tapi, hei, jangan salahkan dia. Memang wajar orang marah seperti itu, kan itu foto yang kelewat memalukan.

"Eh tapi coba kau lihat, Kyuhyun kenapa masih tampak keren ya?" Yesung melihat ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun yang memakai empeng. Benar apa kata Donghae barusan, Kyuhyun tampak keren.

"Kurasa ia tampan, wajahnya masih _stay_ _cool_," Donghae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Yesung. Yah, memang wajah Kyuhyun masih kalem, ingat Kyuhyun selalu memasang stoic face, dan tak berlebih-lebihan seperti mereka berdua.

"Pantas fans Kyuhyun paling banyak diantara kita, Sungie," Yesung mengangguk. Memang tadi fans Kyuhyun yang paling berisik diantara fans mereka. Tetapi, hei, tak masalah bagi Yesung. Sudah menjadi murid terkenal yang memiliki banyak fans saja dia bangga.

"_Yang penting Wookie menyukaiku. Itu lebih berharga daripada fans yang banyak,"_ batin Yesung romantis.

"Tapi, Hae…," Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung dengan raut bingung, seolah menanti perkataan Yesung yang sedikit terjeda. "Faktanya diantara kita bertiga, pasti kau yang paling jelek bukan? Hahahaha."

"YA! Ingin merasakan tinjuku?!"

"Makanannya sudah jadi," seluruh pasang mata menatap Ryeowook kelaparan. Aktifitas mereka langsung terhenti saat itu juga. Hidung mereka dapat mencium aroma yang menggoda perut mereka, harum. Terlebih untuk Yesung dan Donghae yang memang sedari tadi bergumam 'lapar' terus menerus padahal mereka sudah SMA.

"Aromanya saja sudah lezat apalagi masakannya, kau hebat Wookie," Yesung mengedipkan matanya pada Ryeowook. Disambarnya Omuri Rice karya Ryeowook di dapur barusan dan dimakannya lahap setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan 'Selamat makan!'

"Cieeee…," Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Donghae menggoda YeWook yang malu-malu, ah dasar remaja.

"Tunggu! Tadi kita disuruh masuk lagi jam berapa?" sejenak suasana jadi hening karena Sungmin. Benar juga, mereka melupakan hal penting itu! Jika telat bisa-bisa mereka dihabisi Sunny dan Jungmo ditempat. Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan aura seram Sunny dan Jungmo saat ini juga.

"Jam 3, dan sekarang sudah jam 2.30," perkataan cuek Kyuhyun barusan mendapat respon sebaliknya, heboh. Mereka menjadi heboh, perjalanan ke sekolah saja harus berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit, tapi sekarang mereka malah asik santai begini! Yaampun!

"Dasiku manaaa?!"

"Lihat empengku tidak, Donghae?"

"Aku lupa membuat papan namaku!"

Okay. Masakan Ryeowook langsung terlupakan. Salah sendiri mereka terlalu santai. Apalagi mereka tak ingat waktu. Mungkin mereka malah jadi pikun sebelum waktunya?

.

"Kita hampir sampai! Cepaaaat!" Sungmin menyemangati teman-temannya. Sedikit lagi sudah jam 3, tapi mereka tak mau cari masalah. Mereka semua sudah lengkap, walaupun topi para lelaki sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin kencang akibat mereka berlari.

"_Hana, dul, set, Fightiiiing!_" Ryeowook ikut menyemangati dirinya dan teman-temannya yang sedang berlari mengejar waktu. Dikepalkan tinjunya dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi keudara bebas. Menambah karakteristik ceria gadis berambut sebahu ini.

"Demi _Mariah Carey _yang punya suara sebagus dewi musik!" bingung? Saya juga bingung. Apa hubungannya musik dengan lari? Isi otak Yesung memang tak bisa diterka.

"Eomma, mereka itu sedang apa?" seorang bocah laki-laki kecil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya dengan jari mungilnya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain terus menggenggam lollipop yang ia emut di mulutnya.

"Jangan dilihat, _chagi_! Mereka itu orang aneh!" ibu bocah itu langsung menutup mata sang bocah dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Donghae cs yang ia katakan 'orang aneh' itu. Nah loh, dibilang orang aneh.

Kembali ke Sungmin cs, mereka terus berlari dengan kencang, tinggal satu meter lagi! Dan… Mereka berhasil melewatinya!

"Bagus! Tepat jam 3!" Sungmin meraih botol airnya dan terus meneguknya dengan cepat, ia memang kelelahan sama seperti teman-temannya, jadi ia membutuhkan pasokan mineral yang lebih untuk mengganti ion tubuhnya.

"Kalian terlambat! _Squat jump _sebanyak 50 kali!" Sunny dan Jungmo muncul mendadak. Mereka menampilkan senyum tak bersalah sekaligus senyum jahatnya pada seluruh penghuni rumah Donghae. Oh, apa lagi ini?!

"Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang tepat jam 3 sore, tak ada alasan bagi kalian untuk menghukum kami!" sungut Kyuhyun cekatan. Ia memang selalu menjadi andalan para penghuni rumah Donghae. Jenius, jadi sempurna untuk dijadikan 'andalan'.

"Oh ya? Kalian terlambat selama 0,8 detik! Benar kan Jungmo?" Jungmo mengangguk. Tangannya ia lipat dan menatap tajam mereka berenam. Begitupun dengan Sunny. Mereka tersenyum jahat lagi dan mengambil ikat pinggang.

"Cepat jalankan atau kucambuk dengan ikat pinggang ini, hohoho," mereka berenam langsung menjalankan perintahnya karena takut. Tentu saja takut, sekarang Sunny si nenek sihir lah yang memegang kendali, lebih jahat daripada nenek sihir malah.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat!" dan beginilah nasib mereka. Terpaksa _squat jump _hanya karena terlambat selama 0,8 detik. Sunny dan Jungmo memang benar-benar lebih jahat daripada apapun.

.

"Pinggangku rasanya… Patah," seperti déjà vu, bukankah tadi yang berkata demikian adalah Donghae? Nah sekarang yang berkata begini adalah Yesung.

"Cepat sekali kau menuanya, kakek Yesung. Hahahaha," sekarang Yesung merasa seperti orang bodoh. Habisnya, tadi ia yang mengejek Donghae seperti itu, tapi sekarang malah Donghae yang mengejeknya. Benar-benar senjata makan tuan.

"Akan ada lomba estafet dan lomba yel-yel per kelas! Jadi, silahkan maju 6 orang yang akan ikut bermain estafet! Sedangkan lomba yel-yel, seluruh anggota kelas harus ikut bermain! Mengerti?" penjelasan Sunny dan Jungmo terhenti sampai situ.

"Ya!" jawab seluruh anggota kelas 1-A serempak.

"6 orang? Bagaimana jika kita ikut saja? Pas sekali, ada aku dan Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook, serta kau dan Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk mulai merayu Sungmin. Mengajak temannya yang ini untuk bermain estafet bersama-sama, apalagi mereka sudah akrab jadi mereka bisa lebih kompak.

"Tidak! Tubuhku saja rasanya mau patah," keluh Sungmin. Bisa dilihat, keringatnya mengalir deras di pelipis perempuan manis itu.

"Ayolah Minnie, ya?"

"Tidak," Sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya. No no no! Sungmin capek.

"Bagaimana jika yang estafet adalah 6 orang yang terlambat tadi? Bukankah akan semakin seru menyiksa mereka, Sunny?" Sunny tersenyum jahat kembali. Kesempatan untuk menyiksa adik kelas tak akan datang dua kali! Jadi mana boleh disia-siakan?

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook, kalianlah yang akan bertanding di dalam lomba estafet nantinya!" Sunny dan Jungmo tertawa puas. Sedangkan yang disebut? Mereka berlima –kecuali Eunhyuk– frustasi.

"Ya ampun!" erang seluruh penghuni rumah Donghae (kecuali Eunhyuk). Mereka sudah lelah. Tapi yang ada malah mereka disiksa terus-terusan oleh Sunny dan Jungmo.

"Hore!" dan disaat yang bersamaan, Eunhyuk memekik senang karena ia akan mengikuti lomba estafet. Dia kan memiliki tubuh yang lentur, jadi dia menyukai hal yang seperti ini. Dan ialah satu-satunya kawanan Donghae yang senang akan pertandingan ini.

"Kau tak kenal lelah sama sekali ya, Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ia masih ngos-ngosan akibat hukuman _squat jump _yang menjengkelkan.

"Aku kan menyukai ini, nanti aku bisa sekalian memamerkan keahlian _dance_ ku, hehehe," Sungmin tak habis pikir. Ia ternyata begitu fanatik dengan _dance?_ Huh.

"Kita diberi waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk berdiskusi tentang yel-yel kita! Ada yang punya usul?" hening. Seluruh kelas hening, tak ada yang mengangkat tangan sama sekali.

"Ayolah, ini tentang nyanyian kelas kita."

"Nyanyian? Aku ada usul!" Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan maju ke depan setelah dipersilahkan Sunny dan Jungmo. Ia yang malu terang-terangan mengungkapkan usulnya memilih untuk berbisik di telinga kedua sunbaenya saja.

"Bagus juga idemu itu! Hahahaha...," tunggu, tawa Sunny dan Jungmo agak tak wajar. Hei, sebenarnya apa yel-yel yang diusulkan oleh Yesung?

.

"_Lomba estafet dimulai 5 menit lagi, diharapkan murid yang mengikutinya segera berkumpul di lapangan. Diulangi sekali lagi, lomba estafet akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, diharapkan murid yang mengikuti segera berkumpul di lapangan,_" suara dari mic yang dipegang oleh ketua OSIS itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, termasuk di kelas 1-A.

"Kalian berenam, cepatlah berkumpul di sana!" mereka berenam mengiyakan perintah Jungmo setelah dirasa pemanasan mereka sudah cukup.

"Donghae-ssi, kupijat ya?" Sunny memijat pelan dan lembut pundak Donghae, menjadikan Donghae sedikit nyaman dan mulai betah dipijati. Apalagi senyum Sunny tadi tak mencurigakan, jadi ia iyakan saja. Dan ternyata pijatan pelan itu mulai berubah, dari yang pelan menjadi sangat kencang.

"AW! SAKIT! SAKIT!" Donghae langsung terjungkang kebelakang, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri yang barusan dipijat Sunny dengan begitu kencang sehingga membuat pegalnya semakin bertambah. Sunny sendiri terkikik melihat penderitaan hoobaenya. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap horror Sunny dan Jungmo.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ssi? Apa kau ingin dipijat juga?" Sungmin spontan langsung menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan menyeramkan Jungmo. Hei, ia masih sangat menyayangi nyawanya! Ia tak mau berakhir dengan kepegalan yang terlalu menyakitkan seperti Donghae.

"Baiklah, begini tata urutannya. Kyuhyun menempati posisi pertama, Ryeowook kedua, Yesung ketiga, Eunhyuk keempat, Donghae kelima, dan Sungmin keenam. Mengerti? Sekarang cepat ambil posisi masing-masing!" seluruhnya langsung berlari ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Dengan cepat dan cekatan.

"Bersedia?" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi 'bersedia'. Ia tahu ia harus cepat.

"Siap?" Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan _start_ jongkoknya. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam, ia harus lari secepat elang!

"Mulai!" dan di saat itu jugalah, lelaki tampan bermarga Cho melesat dengan cepat. Ia melewati peserta lain dengan mudah, dan ia langsung memberikan estafetnya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku harus cepat!" Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus bisa bekerja sama dengan baik! Ia tahu kelas bergantung pada mereka berenam, jadi ia harus mengantarkannya dengan baik pada Yesung. Lagipula, yang menerimanya kan Yesung, jadi ia harus cepat agar bisa secepatnya berpegangan tangan dengan Yesung, kan ada kesempatan tuh, hehehe. Tapi sayang karena lamunannya ia malah tertinggal dengan dua orang siswa yang melesat di depannya meski tak jauh.

"Yesungie!" tap. Bukannya Ryeowook yang duluan memegang tangan Yesung, malah Yesung yang memegang tangan gadis mungil tersebut, dan keduanya sama-sama merona, ya ampun jika saling suka kenapa tidak pacaran saja?! Malah harus mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

"Aku tak boleh terlihat jelek di depan Ryeowook! Aku harus berhasil mengejar mereka!" dan ternyata b ukannya berhasil mengejar, Yesung malah terkejar satu orang siswa lagi, ahh, pertanda jelek!

"Hyukkie!" hup. Akhirnya estafet di pegang oleh Eunhyuk, si juara badan lentur dan lari cepat. Ia benar-benar tak salah akan kemampuan _dance_ dan kelenturan tubuhnya. Lihat saja, ketiga murid yang ada di depannya langsung tertinggal jauh karena ia berhasil mendahului mereka! Yaampun, ia lebih cepat daripada seekor kelinci!

"Hae!" peluang menang 1-A sangatlah besar, lawan tertinggal begitu jauh di belakang mereka dan mereka akhirnya bisa langsung mendapat piala itu. Tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna berkata lain, Donghae malah berlari dengan begitu… Pelan.

"Sakit! Aish… Pundakku sakit!" saking pelannya, Donghae malah terkejar seorang siswi. Ah, ini sebenarnya karena kesakitan yang tadi di dapatkannya karena Sunny. Jika ia kalah salahkan saja Sunny!

"Akhirnya selesai juga, Lee Donghae…," Sungmin meraih tongkat estafetnya. Gawat, gadis perempuan di belakangnya hampir mengejar langkahnya. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Tapi tenaganya tak besar, ia takut ia akan kalah. Jangan bilang ia memang akan kalah.

"_Lari adalah hidupku!" _entah mengapa perkataan Eunhyuk terngiang di benaknya.

"_Aku harus mengejar mereka! Harus!"_ dan sekarang perkataan Yesung yang mengelilingi pikirannya.

"_Kau adalah harapan terakhir, Sungmin-ssi_," terakhir, perkataan Kyuhyun. Eh? Kyuhyun? Ya, tadi Kyuhyun sempat berbisik begitu dengannya.

"_Benar… Aku adalah harapan terakhir mereka! Teman-temanku mengharapkanku! Aku tak ma mengecewakan mereka, orang yang kusayangi. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun…,"_ Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu, perannya sangat dibutuhkan! Ia akan menjadi _Shining Star_nya mereka. Dan ia tak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya begitu saja.

Ia harus berjuang, pantang menyerah, tak pernah peduli perkataan orang lain yang tak mengharapkannya menang. Yang penting adalah perkataan teman-temannya. Ya, karena dia adalah Lee Sungmin!

Perjuangan yang didasarkan oleh persahabatan tulus seperti mereka akan menghasilkan buahnya. Tenang saja, keajaiban akan datang kepadamu, yang setia kawan seperti dirinya, Lee Sungmin.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah… Kelas 1-A!"

"Minnie, kita menang!" Eunhyuk langsung menerjang tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Ryeowook pun tak segan-segan ikut memeluk Sungmin saking bangganya mereka.

"Aku… Menang?" Sungmin masih tak percaya. Hah? Ia tadi hampir saja tertinggal oleh seorang lagi, tapi ternyata ia menang?

"Iya, kau menang, kita menang, itu karena persahabatan kita," Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk Sungmin tersenyum, begitu pula dengan kedua sahabat manisnya, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Ah~ Jika dilihat-lihat mereka mirip sahabat yang sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun bukan? Tapi faktanya mereka baru berteman tak lama, belum seminggu.

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian, sangat," gumam Ryeowook namun masih dapat didengar Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Baiklah, kita biarkan mereka saling berbagi kasih sayang antar sahabat dulu, ya?

.

"Dikelas 1-A, oh indahnya… Di kelas 1-A buat ku melayang…," sekarang sedang diadakan lomba yel-yel, seluruh kelas 1-A lah yang sekarang harus tampil. Dan kalian tahu sebenarnya yel-yel mereka merupakan hasil aransemen dari lagu apa? Dari lagu "Cinta Satu Malam" -_- Jadi ternyata ini lagu yang di usulkan oleh Yesung? Apalagi mereka harus sekalian menggoyangkan tubuh mereka mengiuti irama yel-yel.

"G doubl B, good job~ Good job~ Good job~ Good job~," dan sekarang mereka semua mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mungkin konyol, namun ini benar-benar asik bagi mereka!

"Berapa penilaian untuk kelas 1-A?" deg. Seluruh isi kelas 1-A berdebar-debar.

"7! Wah mereka menempati posisi tertinggi untuk hari ini. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lomba ini besok! Silahkan kalian pulang!" Kelas 1-A bersorak senang. Ternyata yel-yel mereka yang malah membuat mereka terkesan lucu dapat membawa kemenangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalian berenam, jangan pulang dulu. Ini hadiahnya untuk kalian, akan dilaksanakan besok siang, oke?" Sunny dan Jungmo saling berpandangan jahil. Mereka menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Sungmin yang mewakili mereka berenam. Sungmin membukanya, diikuti kelima teman-teman lainnya yang melihat kertas itu dari belakang. Dan apa hadiah mereka?

"Ini sih bukan hadiah… Tapi SIKSAAN!"

To Be Contineud...

* * *

Hai hai hai! Ada yang kangen FF ini? :D

Wah, makasih dukungan kalian buat UAS saya.

Dan saya usahain _update_ cepet

Maaf mungkin chapter depan agak lama publishnya? Soalnya pas libur nanti saya ada di rumah nenek saya, sedangkan disana nggak ada komputer, sinyal, dan wi-fi -_-

So, wanna gimme some review? ^^


End file.
